Alguien para recordar
by lovetamaki1
Summary: La SS era un caos, el terror acompañaba a las personas noche y día, los Shinigamis luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con el mal que los aquejaba. Y en ese mundo en el que la gente luchaba por sobrevivir, él encontró una luz en su camino, ella le hizo recordar lo que era sentirse vivo, y logró que hacia el final de su existencia volviera a latir su corazón. ICHIRUKI
1. Él

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 1.- Él.**

Él caminaba por las calles desérticas de la ciudad, iba a paso lento, tambaleante. Era seguido por un pequeño grupo, que al igual que él, buscaba alimento.

Las casas que había alrededor estaban destruidas o en el mejor de los casos abandonadas. Algunos "camaradas" caídos se apreciaban por las calles, pero no se detuvieron a verlos, no les importaba su estado.

El aroma de la comida llegó a su cerebro, provenía de una casa a la izquierda de ellos. Él giró torpemente hacia dónde provenía ese olor, los demás lo imitaron.

La puerta estaba cerrada, intentó empujarla, no pasó nada, otros se acercaron y juntos empujaron, empujaron por horas hasta que la madera crujió y se rompió. Si algo bueno tenía su estado, era que los hacía muy resistentes y perseverantes.

Entraron sin orden, se empujaban unos a otros para pasar por la pequeña puerta, sólo gemidos se escucharon por respuesta a los constantes golpes de hombro que se daban entre ellos.

Cuatro pobres almas estaban arrinconadas en una esquina, no habían tenido tiempo de correr. Pensaron que tal vez manteniéndose quietos y ocultos dentro de su casa, _ellos_ no los detectarían, pero ignoraban que poseían un olfato muy agudo.

Él fue el primero en acercarse a sus presas, el hombre y las tres mujeres miraban aterrorizados, tratando de pegarse más contra la pared como si pudieran mimetizarse con ella y así escapar de su destino. Ellos eran pobres almas del Rukongai sin poder espiritual, así que estaban indefensos ante aquellos espantosos seres.

Él agarró a una mujer por el brazo y la alzó, ella le pegó una patada en la pierna, él no sintió nada. Pronto sus compañeros rodearon a los demás. Él acercó más a la mujer que gritaba desesperada y enseguida la mordió en la garganta.

La sangre brotaba de su boca y escurría por su cuello. Con fuerza apretó la mandíbula y arrancó un trozo de carne. La mujer soltó un doloroso grito y después calló.

Mientras masticaba, los gritos de las demás personas se escuchaban en la casa. Él dejó la garganta y puso sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer, con fuertes movimientos separó su cráneo dejando expuesto el cerebro. Lo devoró en seguida. Los cerebros eran lo que más le gustaba, porque sólo por un momento le proporcionaban recuerdos, sentimientos, que aunque no los entendía por completo, lo llenaban momentáneamente.

Los otros no eran como él, devoraban por donde caía, piernas, brazos, tronco; haciendo más prolongada la agonía y sufrimiento de sus víctimas y haciendo que estas se convirtieran en lo que ellos eran.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, a él no le gustaba escucharlos gritar, no comprendía el dolor que sentían, pero algo en él se removía cada vez que escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus presas. ¿Su corazón? No, él suyo ya no latía, sus venas sólo estaban llenas de sangre congelada. ¿Sentimientos?, no tenía, a excepción de cuando comía cerebros, todo había desaparecido, frío, dolor, alegría, amor. Quizá era la mínima conciencia que se negaba a desaparecer.

Tampoco entendía porque tenían que comer carne humana, no le gustaba, pero si no lo hacía con el tiempo su cuerpo dejaría de funcionar y su existencia acabaría. No es que tuviera miedo, sólo era el instinto de supervivencia.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, dejó los restos a los otros. Él se giró y caminó a la puerta, regresaría a su guarida. Se detuvo frente a un espejo para observar su reflejo, frente a él estaba un hombre alto, de cabello caoba un poco maltratado y sin brillo, su piel tenía un leve color gris, y sus ojos eran amarillos. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro en repetidas ocasiones, quiso recordar quien era, pero las ropas negras desgastadas y la piel café que llevaba sobre sus hombros, adornada con máscaras, no le decían nada.

¿Su nombre?, no lo recordaba, quizá nunca tuvo uno. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, quizá un día, quizás meses, tal vez años. Tampoco le interesaba mucho averiguarlo.

Salió de esa casa para dirigirse al lugar en el que se congregaban los demás como él, ignorando que antes de aquel fatal accidente, él era un Shinigami que velaba por el bienestar de esas almas que ahora devoraba, un Shinigami que cuidaba de esa ciudad que ahora destrozaba, un Shinigami que tenía un nombre, Ashido, ese nombre que ahora no recordaba.

* * *

—Aunque no he terminado de leer el libro, de hecho apenas voy en la página 30, me llamó la atención la forma en que el autor maneja a los zombis, o al menos al protagonista, porque muestra un lado "humano" de ellos.

—Bueno a ver que sale de la extraña mezcla de zombis, un zombi con sentimientos y Shinigamis.

—Retomé el personaje de Ashido como principal por que fue por él que me anime a escribir mi primera historia, aunque finalmente terminé dejándolo de lado.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	2. Ellos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **Esmeraldaxx200,** **Akisa, ruki91, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Anahis, ALEXZHA, Otonashi Saya.**

* * *

******ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 2.- Ellos.**

El cielo se teñía de tonos naranjas y rojos cuando dos jóvenes Shinigamis avanzaban por el distrito diez del Rukongai Este. Caminaban lentamente pues ya habían tenido varios encuentros con esos seres, también habían caminado mucho en busca de personas, pero hasta el momento no habían encontrado ninguna.

Su misión esta vez consistía en buscar sobrevivientes y llevarlos a los escuadrones del Gotei Trece, habían salido con otros seis Shinigamis más, pero a lo largo del día habían caído uno a uno. Eso era casi de todos los días, de los escuadrones que salían a realizar las misiones sólo regresaban aquellos de alto rango.

La chica de baja estatura y traje negro miró con tristeza a su alrededor, las casas en su mayoría estaban destruidas, ventanas y puertas rotas, no había rastro de las personas, era una ciudad fantasma. Tampoco había perros corriendo por las calles o ladrando a los paseantes, los pájaros ya no sobrevolaban el lugar, los puestos del pequeño mercado estaban abandonados. Un suave viento sopló en medio de la tarde jugando con los cabellos de los Shinigamis y llevando a sus fosas nasales un nauseabundo olor a sangre.

Suspiró melancólicamente por lo que ahora era La Sociedad de Almas.

—Rukia, esto acabará pronto. — Le dijo el chico de cabello naranja que caminaba junto a ella. —Lo prometo. —Ella le sonrió levemente. Creía en él, sabía que aunque a veces se desalentara, nunca se rendiría, siempre seguiría luchando.

Él sólo quería animarla un poco, en realidad no sabía si podía hacer algo esta vez, ya no se enfrentaba a un enemigo poderoso como Aizen, ahora eran cientos de enemigos, enemigos que antes fueron conocidos, que fueron Shinigamis, que fueron personas. Que ahora actuaban no por voluntad propia, sino obligados por ese virus, ese virus creado en la Sociedad de Almas y que residía en sus cerebros. Por eso no le era fácil acabar con ellos, por eso cada vez que mataba a uno, no podía evitar sentirse triste. Pero tampoco podía rendirse, lucharía hasta el final por la Sociedad de Almas, por sus amigos, por su familia, por ella.

Rukia a veces tampoco tenía esperanzas, cada vez estaba más cansada, más desesperada, y si seguía en pie, era por ellos, por Byakuya, su hermano, quien silenciosamente le infundía valor y ánimos; y por él, Ichigo, que le daba consuelo y fortaleza.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más y Rukia vio que Ichigo bajó la cabeza, estaba triste, podía sentirlo.

Ella tomó su mano sacándolo de sus recuerdos, de la añoranza de su familia.

—Pronto volverás a verlos. —le dijo apretando su mano. —No hay que rendirnos.

Ichigo la volteó a ver, apretando con más fuerza su mano. Le sonrió esperanzado.

—Sí.

Cuando el virus se propagó Ichigo estaba en el Sereitei, la cámara de los 46 inmediatamente ordenó cerrar las puertas que conectaban al mundo de los vivos con el espiritual para evitar que la plaga llegara al mundo humano, cuando estuvieron seguros que no era algo que se transmitiera por el aire dejaron que las puertas se abrieran cada determinado tiempo para permitir el flujo de almas, eso sí, con extrema vigilancia. Pero aun así, no se le permitió la salida de la SS a ninguna persona, aunque para ello tuvieran que tomar medidas drásticas.

Desde entonces Ichigo no había vuelto a ver a su familia, al menos no en persona, a veces los contactaba a través de la pantalla de Urahara. Y aunque los extrañaba bastante, lo consolaba saber que estaban bien, que ellos no tenían que pasar por el terror que experimentaban las pobres almas del Rukongai, aquellas que no contaban con los medios para defenderse.

Y como siempre que se sentían tristes o derrotados, el verse en los ojos del otro, él saber que confiaban recíprocamente en ellos y que a pesar de todo estaban juntos, los alentaba a seguir luchando, a seguir esforzándose por proteger a las personas.

—Regresemos. —dijo él. —Al parecer ya no hay nadie aquí.

Rukia asintió.

Siguieron caminando tomados de las manos, aprovechaban las pocas ocasiones que podían demostrarse afecto.

La guerra contra el Vandenreich había acabado hacía ya casi cuatro años, y ellos habían iniciado una relación, Byakuya no se opuso, el Gotei Trece tampoco. Un clima de paz se vivía en toda la SS.

Y aunque había sentimientos de tristeza y melancolía por las invaluables pérdidas humanas y las lamentables condiciones en las que había quedado todo el lugar, las personas y Shinigamis trabajaban en conjunto para reconstruir las ciudades, para reconstruir sus vidas.

Pero esa paz y la alegría que apenas surgía se vieron cortadas por un nuevo peligro, todo había pasado muy rápido, en sólo unas pocas horas se pasó de un infectado a decenas. Los Shinigamis se enfrentaban a ellos, pero el número de espadas no eran suficientes, ellos eran resistentes, se levantaban continuamente, caminaban a pesar de no tener brazos, se arrastraban sin tener pies, a veces caminaban envueltos en llamas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que destruyendo sus cerebros ya no se levantaban pudieron equilibrar un poco las cosas, sin embargo por cada infectado que mataban, se creaban otros tres, y aun así los Shinigamis no se rindieron, luchaban valientemente. Pero a lo largo de estos más de tres años de continuas batallas, estaban llegando a un punto de cansancio extremo, de casi agotar su Reiatsu, el cual a veces no tenían tiempo de recuperar totalmente y aunado a eso había muchas bajas de Shinigamis de bajo rango.

Un quejido se escuchó entre unos escombros.

—Parece ser un niño. —dijo Ichigo, se soltaron de la mano y se acercaron lentamente a la pila de escombros de lo que antes era una casa.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó Rukia.

—Ayúdenme. —la voz de un niño se escuchó con dificultad, seguida de una fuerte tos.

—Hay que apurarnos a sacarlo antes de que se le acabe el aire. —dijo ella mientras comenzaba a quitar escombros. Ichigo la imitó.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando escucharon gruñidos a su alrededor, alzaron la vista para comprobar que al menos una docena de los infectados los tenían rodeados.

—Zombis. —murmuró Ichigo con fastidio desenvainando a Zanguetsu.

* * *

—Se me olvidó aclarar que el fic es Ichiruki, aunque con algunos tintes de Ashiruki.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	3. Nombre

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y ya corregí lo de los nombres, es que con el nuevo formato de FF, pensé que podrían salir tres personajes. **Akisa: **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste,** ruki91: **Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo,** ALEXZHA: **Hola, gracias por leer, siento que no sea AshiRuki pero la verdad no me imagino a Rukia con alguien más, al menos no definitivamente, **Otonashi Saya: **Gracias por leer, a mí tampoco me gustaban mucho los zombis hasta que mi hermana me empezó a hablar de lo buena que era la serie "The Walking Dead".

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 3.- Nombre.**

El grupo de Zombis o infectados, como la mayoría los conocía, avanzó haciendo más rápidos sus pasos después de detectar a las presas que tenían delante de ellos.

Ichigo empuñó su Zanpakuto con fuerza. Concentró energía en ella y luego la dejó fluir hacia los infectados, logró cortarlos por la mitad, en forma horizontal. Rukia seguía quitando los escombros con desesperación mientras los cuerpos de ellos caían al suelo.

Ichigo no bajó la guardia, sabía que no los había derrotado. Como esperaba, las mitades que aun eran controladas por el cerebro comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia él. En esos momentos deseaba poder usar Kido, así sería más fácil su tarea.

Sin perder tiempo Ichigo uso Shunpo para situarse junto a un zombi que se arrastraba, arrugó la nariz por el olor putrefacto que emanaba, aun no se acostumbraba a ese hedor. Levantó su espada y la incrustó en el cerebro del infectado, inmediatamente éste dejó de moverse. Repitió la operación con los restantes con cuidado de no ser rasguñado o herido por uno de ellos.

Cuando terminó su trabajo Ichigo se reunió con Rukia quien ya tenía al niño en brazos, presentaba heridas en casi todo el cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad.

—Necesita atención médica. — le informó Rukia con preocupación mientras se lo pasaba.

—Démonos prisa entonces. —sugirió el Shinigami. Rukia asintió.

—¡Auxilio!Ayúdenme! —la voz angustiada de una mujer se escuchó en los alrededores, aunque no se distinguía el lugar exacto.

—Ichigo adelántate. —indicó la Shinigami.

—No puedes ir tu sola. —dijo el chico, antes habían luchado con otros infectados y sabía que estaba cansada.

—Si no atienden rápido a este niño va a morir. —dijo Rukia preocupada. —y por el momento tu eres el único con la energía suficiente para utilizar Shunpo. —Estaré bien. —aseguró la chica mostrando determinación. Ichigo asintió.

—No tardes. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas alentadoras, Ichigo desapareció con un Shunpo, llevándose al niño en brazos. Confiaba en ella y en su capacidad de combate.

Rukia se concentró para localizar a la mujer, afortunadamente tenía algo de poder espiritual y pudo ubicarla.

Se dirigió hasta ella brincando entre los escombros de varias casas. Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba, un grupo de seis infectados la tenía rodeada. Se dio cuanta por la ropa que se podía ver por lo espacios que dejaban los infectados, que era una Shinigami.

—No, aléjense. —gritaba la mujer tendida en el suelo, blandía su espada haciendo movimientos bruscos con ella para intentar alejarlos, pero ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerles daño.

Rukia se detuvo a escasos metros, colocándose a espaldas de aquellos hombres que tenían la carne desgarrada, subió una mano y apuntó al que estaba más cerca de la mujer, colocó la otra mano sobre su muñeca como apoyo.

—Hadō 31, Shakkahō. —pronunció con fuerza, la luz roja que salió de mano golpeó directamente a la cabeza del infectado, no era tan poderosa pero logró que la cabeza estallara. Un poco de la sustancia negra cayó sobre la mujer en el suelo.

Rukia repitió el procedimiento dos veces más, aunque el último ataque ya fue menos potente.

Rukia comenzó a respirar agitadamente, el sudor recorría su frente por el agotamiento. De los tres infectados que quedaban, dos avanzaron hacia Rukia y uno seguía intentando atrapar a la mujer, quien seguía defendiéndose con los movimientos de la espada.

Rukia desvainó a Sode no Shirayuki y corrió hacia un infectado, con un salto se posicionó en uno de los hombros del zombi y le clavó la espalda en el cerebro. Tomó impulso nuevamente y volvió a saltar hacia el otro zombi que iba tras ella, esta vez cayó detrás del zombi, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se giró rápidamente empuñando la espada y con un hábil movimiento le incrustó la espada a través de la nuca, llegando hasta su cerebro.

—No, no. —gritó la mujer Shinigami que estaba en el suelo, ella había logrado cortar un poco de la pierna del zombi pero éste con un brusco y fuerte manoteo logró tirarle la espada. Rukia vio el terror en los ojos de la chica, así que se apresuró a correr.

Cuando estaba cerca del infectado hizo un pequeño salto y en el aire elevó su katana para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza, ya sin cabello, del infectado, partiéndolo en dos mitades verticales.

En ese momento sólo se escuchó el ruido metálico del choque de Sode no Shirayuki con el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rukia poniéndose de pie, pues había terminado agachada. Guardó nuevamente a su Zanpakuto.

La mujer Shinigami soltó unas lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada hacia su brazo, Rukia también observó esa parte de su anotomía.

—Estás herida. —dijo Rukia preocupada. —Hay que llevarte con la capitana Unohana. —dijo acercándose hacia la mujer.

—No. —le gritó ella angustiada, a la par que movió su cuerpo para evitar que Rukia la agarrara. —Teniente, usted ya sabe que tiene que hacer. —le dijo seria. —Ellos me hirieron.

Rukia se tensó. Siempre había rogado porque nunca se encontrara en esta situación de nuevo.

—Teniente, hágalo por favor. —pidió la Shinigami del tercer escuadrón al ver la indecisión reflejada en los ojos de Rukia.

—No puedo. —respondió la chica de ojos violetas dando un paso hacia atrás, era su obligación como teniente acatar las órdenes de la cámara de los 46, pero el lado humano que había desarrollado a lo largo de todos estos años no le permitía hacerlo, al menos no sin vacilar.

—Hágalo por mí. —pidió entre llantos. —No quiero convertirme en eso. —dijo viendo los cuerpos putrefactos de los infectados.

Rukia vio dolor, angustia y miedo en los ojos de la chica de cabello marrón que estaba frente a ella. Con mucha pena sacó su Zanpakuto. La chica le sonrió agradecida y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento. —murmuró con dolor mientras le clavaba entre las cejas a Sode No Shirayuki. Con lentitud sacó su Katana viendo como por ella escurrían hilos de sangre roja.

Se alejó de ahí caminando lentamente, arrastrando la punta de la espada por el suelo arenoso y dejando atrás el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquella Shinigami. Ya la noche estaba cayendo.

Una profunda tristeza la embargó, de nueva cuenta su espada se veía manchada por sangre inocente. La culpa que tenía, los recuerdos que regresaban y la tristeza hicieron que sintiera su cuerpo muy pesado, así que decidió descansar un rato. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó la espalda contra una pared.

Solamente había pasado escasa media hora cuando unos ruidos hicieron que abriera los ojos. Ya estaba oscuro, la luna era ocultada por una nube.

Frente a ella, a medio metro, estaba parado un infectado que la veía fijamente, tenía la piel gris pero no mostraba signos de descomposición. Cuando la luz de la luna volvió a alumbrar, se asombró de ver que era un Shinigami, pero no cualquiera.

Él estaba comiendo cuando percibió un olor, era algo atrayente, así que dejó a medio terminar al hombre que había atrapado y siguió aquel aroma.

Él nunca dejaba sin devorar los cerebros, ya que sabía que si no lo hacia su presa se levantaría como ellos, pero esta vez necesitaba llegar a la fuente de ese olor.

A la distancia vio una figura en el suelo, así que aumentó la velocidad, tanto como sus atrofiados músculos se lo permitían, y llegó hasta ella. Gimió como siempre hacía cuando encontraba comida, ella abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de la chica eran violetas, a veces él podía recordar ciertas cosas, su primer deseo fue abalanzarse contra su presa, pero al momento una fuerza extraña dentro de él le impidió hacerlo.

Un fugaz recuerdo apareció ante él, era extraño porque no había probado cerebros recientemente, esa chica aparecía en él. Y entonces un nombre fue tomando forma en su cerebro y palabras se arremolinaron en su boca queriendo salir.

—Ru…ki…a. —soltó entre gruñidos. Aunque en su interior se formaran miles de palabras no era capaz de decirlas.

La Shinigami abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ya lo había reconocido minutos antes, pero seguía conmocionada por descubrirlo convertido en un zombi, y esa sorpresa creció más al escucharlo decir su nombre.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a un infectado producir algo más que gruñidos y jamás se imaginó que pudieran reconocer a una persona.

—Ashido. —dijo ella entre sorprendida y preocupada.

Él ladeó la cabeza, si hubiera podido habría sonreído, pero los músculos atrofiados de su cara no se lo permitieron.

Tenía un nombre y en voz de ella se escuchaba muy bien.

* * *

**Saludos. **


	4. Suya

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa, EsmeraldaXX200, ALEXZHA, Adrii Kyouyama, Kuniko04**

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 4.- Suya.**

Estaba un poco oscuro, sólo los rayos de luna iluminaban el lugar.

Ichigo se detuvo a varios metros de la entrada del Sereitei, por el camino se había encontrado a varios infectados y se había retrasado. Vio con fastidio como la entrada estaba bloqueada por un grupo de Zombis.

Quien diría que él protagonizaría una de las tantas historias que veía Karin sobre esas criaturas.

—_Te dije que el apocalipsis Zombi era real. —le dijo Karin con autosuficiencia cuando él les comunicó lo grave de la situación. Y luego de eso se dedicó a darle un buen discurso de cómo acabar con ellos. Gracias a ella se enteraron de que había que atacar sus cerebros para que no se levantaran de nuevo._

Bufó cansado. Si quería ayudar al niño tendría que acabar con los infectados de aspecto aterrador, pues ya varios de ellos presentaban avanzado estado de descomposición y tenían expuestos músculos y huesos. Apretó más al niño entre sus brazos y dio un paso al frente.

Mentiría si dijera que no tuvo miedo cuando uno de los infectados se volteó lentamente hacia él, dejando ver su rostro gris. El zombi comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso lento y emitiendo gruñidos, un par de ellos también se giraron hacia Ichigo, el resto siguió en su intentó por derribar el gran muro que protegía al Sereitei.

Ichigo tomó al niño con un sólo brazo, mientras el otro lo llevó al mango de Zanguetsu en su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera desenfundarla, miles de pétalos rosas giraron en torno a los tres infectados que se acercaban a él y los hicieron desaparecer ante sus ojos, sólo quedaron salpicaduras de sangre negra en el piso.

—¡Byakuya! —exclamó Ichigo con sorpresa al ver acercarse a Byakuya, seguido de Renji y otros cinco Shinigamis.

Byakuya sólo lo vio por un momento y luego regresó su atención a los demás zombis pegados al muro. Aunque no lo pareciera, le costaba trabajo deshacerse de las personas infectadas pues comprendía que también fueron víctimas inocentes, sin embargo como uno de los capitanes del Gotei Trece su deber era proteger a la Sociedad de Almas y en ese momento ellos representaban una gran amenaza.

Con una orden silenciosa del Capitán del sexto escuadrón, las miles de cuchillas se dirigieron a los infectados, no dejando a ninguno de pie.

—¡El Capitán es genial! — exclamó uno de sus subordinados al ver que ellos no representaban mayor problema para Byakuya.

El capitán comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, Ichigo se apresuró a caminar a su lado, Renji también se colocó junto a Ichigo.

—¿Y Rukia? —preguntó el capitán.

—Se quedó para buscar sobrevivientes. —informó Ichigo bajando la cabeza. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, ella es una teniente, estará bien. —respondió Byakuya sin preocupación, confiaba en su hermana.

La gran puerta se abrió permitiéndoles pasar al único lugar seguro a la redonda.

—Llévalo al cuarto escuadrón. —le indicó Ichigo a un subordinado de Byakuya. El Shinigami miró a Byakuya pidiendo su aprobación, el capitán asintió y el Shinigami comenzó a correr con el niño en brazos hacia Unohana. Los demás Shinigamis de bajo rango, regresaron a su cuartel.

Unos gritos provenientes del capitán Mayuri se escucharon cerca, Ichigo, Byakuya y Renji voltearon para ver la escena.

Mayuri tenía sujeto de los hombros a un Shinigami de su división, que se veía muy asustado.

—Estúpido. —le gritaba Mayuri. —Son tan inútiles que no me pueden traer un espécimen "vivo". —El capitán no dejaba de zarandearlo y verlo con odio.

—E…ran muchos capitán, tuvimos que acabar con ellos. —respondió con miedo.

—Por su culpa no puedo dar con la cura. —gritó Mayuri enojado sacando su Zanpakuto. —¡No me sirven! —gritó desesperado haciendo su brazo hacía atrás para tomar impulso, pero antes de que pudiera encajar la espada en el estómago del Shinigami, sintió que alguien detuvo su brazo.

Volteó hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con la mirada avellana de Ichigo.

—No dejaré que lo lastimes. —dijo Ichigo empujando al capitán, que soltó al Shinigami que aun tomaba por el hombro con la otra mano. El hombre al verse libre salió corriendo.

—Necesito a los infectados para hacer pruebas, esos inútiles no entienden lo grave del problema. — dijo irritado el capitán.

—Pues esos inútiles, como los llamas, no tendrían que arriesgar sus vidas si no nos hubieras puesto en esa situación. —le recriminó Ichigo serio.

Él no era de buscar culpables, era de los que buscaba soluciones y se enfrentaba a los problemas, pero a veces la desesperación y la preocupación le ganaban. De hecho últimamente los ánimos de los Shinigamis se caldeaban fácilmente, pues los sentimientos negativos estaban a flor de piel.

Mayuri bufó molesto por la osadía del Shinigami sustituto y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su escuadrón.

—Cálmate Ichigo. —dijo Renji poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. —Todos estamos agotados y desesperados por la situación, pero si peleamos entre nosotros será peor.

—Tienes razón. —admitió Ichigo.

Luego los tres fueron a las instalaciones del sexto escuadrón para esperar a Rukia. A su paso vieron los rostros de nostalgia, tristeza y dolor de las personas que se refugiaban en el Sereitei.

A raíz del brote que volvía a las personas seres deseosos de carne fresca y sin rastro de conciencia o sentimientos, Kyoraku insistió hasta que la cámara de los 46 accedió a refugiar en el Sereitei a los pobladores del Rukongai. Pero el Rukongai era tan grande que muchas almas todavía seguían afuera, expuestas al peligro.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

—Ashido. —murmuró Rukia.

Así que ese era su nombre, sonaba bien y más viniendo de ella. Quiso sonreír pero sus músculos no se lo permitieron.

Rukia miraba con sorpresa a Ashido, sin embargo no bajó la guardia, sin dejar de verlo tanteo el suelo con su mano en busca de su Zanpakuto, al encontrarla la agarró con fuerza.

Esto era más difícil todavía, el infectado que tenía enfrente era el hombre al que le debía salir viva de Hueco Mundo, aquel al que le prometió regresar a buscarlo.

Se quedó contemplándolo y esperando su reacción. No tenía el aspecto como los otros, aunque su piel era gris no presentaba señales de descomposición, únicamente bajo sus ojos amarillos podía observar unas manchas negras, como si fueran ojeras.

Lo vio de pie frente a ella mirándola fijamente, si Rukia no supiera que ellos no pensaban, hubiera creído que estaba tratando de recordarla.

Él la veía con curiosidad, intentó recordar algo más sobre ella pero no pudo. De nueva cuenta sus instintos primitivos se hicieron presentes, necesitaba desgarrar, masticar. Dio un paso lento al frente, pero algo dentro de él se removió y lo obligó a tomar una decisión.

Ella no era comida.

Se quedó quieto nuevamente, Rukia quedó a la expectativa, se sorprendió al ver que Ashido estiraba lenta y torpemente la mano hacia ella.

Su razón le decía que el ya no era Ashido, que era un víctima más del mortal virus, que ya no la reconocía, que no representaba más que su comida. Pero algo en su corazón se negaba a tomar la vida de ese hombre, algo insistía en creer que él no le haría daño, que era diferente.

Por estar concentrada en Ashido, Rukia no percibió que otro zombi se acercaba a ellos, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Un hombre de ropas cafés, ya rotas, de piel en tonalidad azul-gris, de cabello negro alborotado y con varias heridas en la piel, estaba junto a Ashido, gruñendo y con la boca abierta, enseñando los dientes amarillos.

Ese zombi se abalanzó contra Rukia, ella quiso elevar la espada para enterrársela en cualquier lugar que pudiera. Se sorprendió de lo que vio.

—No. —gruñó Ashido empujando a su camarada. —Mía. —balbuceó con dificultad.

El zombi no entendió ya que de nuevo intentó acercarse a Rukia, quien ya se había puesto de pie, pero sin salir del shock.

Ashido volvió a empujar al Zombie y se enfrascó en una pelea con él, por ver quién era el más fuerte empujando, al fin y al cabo no sabían hacer nada más. Por alguna rara razón a ellos no se les apetecía morderse entre sí.

Rukia movió la cabeza para despejar su mente. En ese momento podría huir del lugar, así no se vería en la necesidad de ser ella quien matara a Ashido; pero por otra parte, aunque la llamaran loca, estaba segura que él estaba intentando protegerla y ella no lo podía abandonar una segunda vez.

Si usaba Kido corría el riesgo de lastimarlo también a él, además ya no le quedaba mucho Reiatsu para usar, así que optó por correr hacia el zombi, se barrió en el suelo al estar considerablemente cerca y a su paso le cortó las piernas.

El zombi cayó al suelo, Ashido se quedó quieto viendo como su compañero trataba de voltearse boca abajo para poder arrastrarse, pero antes de que lo lograra Rukia se acercó por detrás y clavo su espada en su cabeza, acabando con su agonía.

Ashido y ella se vieron de frente, separados tan sólo por un poco más del medio cuerpo del zombi en el suelo.

Rukia vio que Ashido giró la cabeza a la derecha, así que ella volteó también. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver, por la luz de la luna, una horda de zombis que avanzaban hacia donde estaban arrastrando los pies y con la cara agachada, era algo tétrico.

Sintió miedo, pues era un gran número para ella, sobre todo que estaba agotada por usar las habilidades de Sode No Shirayuki.

—Grrr. —el gruñido de Ashido la hizo girar la cara hacia él. Ya había avanzado varios pasos hacia ella, estiró su brazo para tocarla.

Ella se estremeció, pero no se movió.

—No co…mer. —balbuceó con dificultad, ella ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa. Ashido estiró más el brazo y comenzó a tocar su rostro sin mucha delicadeza. Sintió que le embarraba algo en el rostro y cuello, el olor era asqueroso, así que se imaginó que era sangre.

Lo comprobó cuando Ashido alzó el otro brazo y vio la mano manchada de líquido negro, que ahora pasaba por su ropa y parte de sus brazos. Seguramente esa sangre era producto de su batalla con el otro zombi.

Rukia cerraba los ojos cada vez que sentía el frío y rudo contacto de la mano de Ashido.

La horda de zombis ya estaba a su lado, Rukia esperaba el momento de que uno de ellos se precipitara sobre ella, pero sorpresivamente pasaron de largo tras olfatear un poco.

Rukia volteó a ver a Ashido con esperanzas, él le había untado la sangre para salvarla, para confundirla con ellos. ¿Pero cómo?, se preguntó, ¿Por qué él era diferente?, ¿Por qué podía razonar?

El agarre de Ashido la sacó de sus pensamientos, él la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla en la misma dirección que la horda de zombis, eran los últimos del grupo.

Rukia estaba tan confundida que se dejó guiar. Caminaba detrás de él, viendo con sorpresa el rostro de Ashido, tratando de encontrar en él más rastros que le indicaran que era el mismo hombre con el que se encontró en Hueco Mundo.

Él no entendía que era eso que se agolpaba en su cerebro, eso que le indicaba que la debía proteger, sin embargo estaba resuelto a cumplirlo, porque a partir de ese momento sabía que ella era suya.

* * *

—Bueno, Ashido resultó ser un Zombi posesivo XD.

* * *

**Saludos. **


	5. Decisiones

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo,** Akisa**: Ahora que lo dices así pues es cierto, se la robó XD, Ichi se va a enfurecer,** Otonashi Saya:** Gracias por comentar y espero que no sea gracioso en el sentido de "Este capítulo esta tan mal que hasta gracia me da", **Dark-Kuchiki17: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por comentar,** Anahis: **Somos igual, yo tampoco veo a Rukia o a Ichigo con alguien más, a menos que sea temporal y para poner celoso al otro. El libro todavía no me lo termino de leer, pero lo que llevo me ha gustado, aunque hay algunas cosas que se me hicieron raras, como que no se acordara de su nombre pero si de los tipos de coches y aviones, aunque no sé si eso lo explican más adelante. Espero te guste este capítulo. **Kuniko04: **Gracias por leer y comentar,** ALEXZHA: **Sí, Ashido es adorable, también me gusta,** Adrii Kyouyama: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, Ichigo pronto aparecerá para dificultarles las cosas a Rukia.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 5.- Decisiones.**

Rukia caminaba siendo jalada por Ashido detrás de esa horda de Zombis. El chico no entendía que es lo que pasaba con él, por qué ella no le provocaba el instinto de comerla, por qué quería protegerla, por qué se sentía tan bien el contacto con su piel.

Él ignoraba que algo dentro de su cerebro estaba cambiando.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Rukia sin estar segura que él comprendería. Ashido giró la cabeza para verla.

—Ca..sa. —susurró, luego regresó la vista al frente.

Rukia analizó las posibilidades, fácilmente podría soltarse de él y escapar, aunque estaba cansada para utilizar el Shunpo todavía era más rápida que ellos. Pero por otro lado estaba Ashido, si se iba lo más probable era que ya no lo volvería a ver, ya que el Rukongai era muy grande y él ya no contaba con Reiatsu, además todos los días salían uno o dos escuadrones de Shinigamis con la misión de eliminar los zombis que pudieran y ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en atacarlo.

El Shinigami le demostró que era diferente a los demás, así que quería ayudarlo, quizá todavía había esperanzas para él.

Salió de sus pensamientos por el choque que tuvo con la espalda de Ashido.

—¿Pero por qué te detienes tan bruscamente? —le gritó enojada tallándose la frente.

Ashido la miró serio y con la cabeza de lado. No entendía sus gritos.

Rukia suspiró, su convivencia con él sería difícil.

—Grrr. —gruñó Ashido y la volvió a jalar. Rukia supuso que quería decir "sígueme".

Sonrió orgullosa por sus habilidades para entenderlo.

Ella observó el lugar, era un distrito que no conocía, quizá uno de los primeros ya que las casas estaban mejor conservadas que en otras zonas y eran de mejor material que Inuzuri.

Vio con sorpresa como la horda de zombis se disolvía y varios entraban a las casas en grupos más pequeños. Otros simplemente se quedaban vagando por la calle sin rumbo fijo.

Ashido la llevó a una casa que aún conservaba las puertas y ventanas, con torpeza abrió la puerta y se adentraron a la casa que estaba en penumbras. No quería que ella siguiera expuesta a los ojos escrutadores de otros zombis.

Rukia cerró la puerta tras ellos, con esfuerzo hizo una pequeña esfera de Kido para alumbrar el lugar sin llamar la atención de los que seguían afuera. El lugar tenía algo de polvo y algunas cosas estaban destruidas, como sillas, floreros y adornos que estaban tirados en el piso.

Se imaginó que las personas antes de abandonar la casa tuvieron una fuerte lucha con algún grupo de zombis.

Se acercó a una silla que seguía en buen estado y después de sacudirla un poco se sentó en ella, estaba algo cansada por la larga caminata.

Ashido se acercó y se quedó observándola.

¿Quién era ella?, se preguntó, sólo recordaba su nombre y que él la tenía cargada, sin embargo sabía que era importante para él.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó Rukia.

—Pro...te…ger…te. —murmuró el chico.

Rukia no comprendía porque él actuaba así, era la primera vez que se hallaba con un caso como este. ¿O será porque nunca intentó platicar con uno de ellos?, sacudió la cabeza para borrar ese absurdo pensamiento.

Ashido la veía con atención, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie. —pero tengo que regresar al Sereitei.

—No. —dijo Ashido poniéndole torpemente una mano sobre su hombro y empujándola para que se sentara. —No. —volvió a repetir.

Él no quería que se fuera, necesitaba estar con ella.

—Peli…groso. —dijo. Rukia se admiró que fuera un poco más fluido su hablar. Quizá podía haber remedio para ellos, Mayuri estaba buscando la cura, quizá Ashido fue parte de ella. Tal vez podía revertir su estado.

—Ven conmigo. —le dijo ella agarrando la mano de él. —Vamos al Gotei Trece.

Él se le quedó viendo fijamente. Ella ya no lo miraba como la primera vez que lo vio, ya no le tenía miedo. Algo raro pasó cuando ella tomó su mano, su cerebro mandó un impulso nervioso a alguna parte de él y tuvo un recuerdo. Era él luchando contra extrañas criaturas.

—Sí. —respondió, lo sentía, sentía que ese lugar que ella mencionó era su hogar, tenía que regresar ahí, tenía que seguir con ella.

—Bien. —dijo ella. —regresaremos mañana por la mañana, ahora seria peligroso. —señaló comprendiendo a lo que se refería antes Ashido, los infectados no dormían, cazaban también de noche y en ese lugar estaban prácticamente rodeados. Podría acabar con varios pero no quería arriesgarse a terminar infectada también.

Ella se fue a recostar en una esquina de la casa y cerró los ojos.

—Ichigo. —susurró. Las imágenes del Shinigami de cabello naranja llegaron a ella antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tenía la total certeza de estar segura con el zombi que estaba con ella.

Ashido caminó hasta estar frente a ella y se quedó parado observándola dormir. Le gustaba observarla.

—Ru..kia. —susurró.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón Ichigo se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, estaba preocupado porque Rukia no había llegado.

—Cálmate Ichigo. —pidió Renji que estaba sentado en un rincón del cuarto.

—Ya es muy tarde y no ha regresado. —respondió el Shinigami quedándose quieto para verlo.

—Ella esta bien. —dijo Byakuya sentado tras su escritorio. —Todavía percibo su energía espiritual.

—Ya ves te lo dije. —comentó Renji viendo a Ichigo, quien pareció estar sólo un poco más aliviado.

—Pero su Reiatsu es débil y está lejos de aquí. —comentó Byakuya, para los demás Shinigamis no pasó desapercibida su preocupación.

—Entonces iré a buscarla. —decidió Ichigo.

—Lo mejor será partir por la mañana, por la noche es peligroso. —aconsejó Byakuya. En los años que llevaba de conocer a Ichigo aprendió que era difícil persuadirlo cuando él se proponía salvar a un amigo, y cuando se trataba de Rukia era imposible.

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana, puede correr peligro. —dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el capitán usando Shunpo se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

—¿Capitán porque hizo eso? —preguntó el teniente sorprendido y acercándose al joven tirado en el suelo.

—Era la única manera para evitar que cometiera una tontería. —habló fríamente Byakuya. —Renji encárgate de llevarlo al cuarto escuadrón para que estabilicen su Reiatsu, además organiza un pequeño grupo de búsqueda, no olvides llevar a un elemento del escuadrón de Unohana.

— Enseguida. —respondió Renji entendiendo a su capitán. Salió con Ichigo para cumplir las órdenes de Byakuya.

El capitán volvió a sentarse y miró hacia el techo, claro que estaba preocupada por su hermana, pero no serviría de nada salir a esa hora, sólo serían presas fáciles de ellos.

—Rukia, sobrevive hasta mañana. —susurró Byakuya. No era una petición, era una orden, una orden que estaba seguro que Rukia cumpliría.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas y por un pequeño hoyo en una pared de la casa. Rukia se movió perezosamente y abrió los ojos.

Se sorprendió al ver a el chico de cabello caoba parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Se preguntó si estuvo así toda la noche. Eso era algo raro.

El incómodo silencio entre ellos fue roto por el ruido del estómago de Rukia pidiendo comida.

Ashido la vio confundido.

—Tengo hambre. —dijo ella apenada.

—Ham…bre. —murmuró él.

—Sí. —dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie. —quiero comer. —mencionó haciendo ademanes de llevarse algo a la boca y morderlo.

Ashido asintió levemente, si ella quería comer, él le buscaría comida. Se giró hacia la puerta y caminó por ella a paso lento.

Rukia suspiró mientras lo veía salir por la puerta.

—Creo que no me entendió, buscaré algo. —dijo y comenzó a registrar la casa en busca de algo de comer.

Afortunadamente encontró un poco de agua y algunos alimentos en buen estado.

—Grrr. —escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas. Por instinto llevó sus manos al mango de Sode No Shirayuki mientras giraba.

Afortunadamente era Ashido.

—Me asustaste. —dijo ella quitando la mano de su espada.

—Comi…da. —dijo él estirando su mano, en la que llevaba un pequeño trozo de carne.

—Bueno esto es tierno. —dijo ella viendo con incredulidad la escena. —algo terrorífico, pero tierno.

—Grrr. —volvió a gruñir Ashido agitando un poco la mano. Quería que comiera.

—Yo no como eso. —dijo Rukia lentamente y haciendo las señas necesarias para que él la entendiera. —Comida. —dijo ella enseñándole una lata que tenía en las manos.

—Aaa. —dijo él sin mostrar emoción alguna. Ya recordaba que ellos no comían carne humana.

Él ya no recordaba los sabores o texturas de otros alimentos, ellos necesitaban la carne humana para seguir funcionando. Él preferiría que no fuera así, pues no le gustaba el sufrimiento humano.

Con torpeza se sentó en una silla y se puso a comer lo que llevaba, decepcionado por no hacer algo por ella.

Rukia lo vio con ternura y admiración, claro que era algo grotesco verlo comer así, pero su actitud protectora y su nueva ingenuidad le provocaban ternura.

Después de comer, los dos se pusieron de pie.

—¿Listo para regresar a casa? —le preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —respondió él.

—Vamos entonces. —dijo ella e intentó girarse, pero él la detuvo. —¿Qué pasa?

Él no contestó, pero se llevó la mano a una pequeña herida y escarbó en ella para mancharse de sangre. Rukia entendió lo que quería hacer, así que no opuso resistencia cuando él nuevamente la manchó con ese líquido negro, a diferencia de la última vez, sus movimientos fueron menos rudos.

Ashido pasaba, lo más delicado que podía, sus manos sobre su rostro, ignoraba si los demás como él podían sentir eso que él experimentaba ahora, era una sensación tan agradable, aunque no podía sentir lo delicado de su piel ni el calor que ella desprendía.

—Ya. —dijo el chico al terminar de aplicarle su sangre.

—Gracias. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Después Ashido la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la salida.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto afuera del Sereitei se encontraba listo el equipo de búsqueda de Rukia.

—¿Ya están todos listos? —preguntó el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

—Claro. —respondieron al mismo tiempo Yumichika e Ikkaku.

—Gracias por aceptar venir con nosotros. —les dijo Ichigo a sus compañeros.

—Nunca nos cae mal ejercitarnos matando infectados. —respondió Ikkaku.

—Además quiero hacer algo por Rukia. —dijo Hanataro. Claro que le tenía miedo a los zombis, pero Rukia era alguien importante para él.

Byakuya, Kyoraku y Ukitake vieron desde la puerta como los cinco Shinigamis partieron para cumplir con su misión.

* * *

**Saludos… **


	6. Te quiero

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Otonashi Saya, Guest, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Kuniko04, Akisa, Dark-Kuchiki17, Adrii Kyouyama, ALEXZHA.**

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 6.- Te quiero.**

Rukia y Ashido salieron de la casa, había varios zombis rondando el lugar caminando sin una dirección fija, otros estaban parados en medio de la calle y otros sólo estaban sentados sin hacer nada.

—Muer…ta. —dijo Ashido. Rukia sabía lo que le pedía.

Eso era irónico, técnicamente ella estaba muerta, pensó Rukia. Pero entendió el mensaje y comenzó a caminar lento y con movimientos torpes.

Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando unos infectados pasaron junto ella, pero afortunadamente no distinguieron su olor.

Cuando por fin Rukia sintió que estaba fuera del alcance de percepción de los infectados se limpió los rastros de sangre.

Caminaron un rato más antes de detenerse a descansar, al menos Rukia.

—Es mejor parar aquí. —dijo Rukia deteniendo su andar. —Estoy cansada.

Ashido asintió aunque él no estuviera cansado. Rukia se sentó sobre unos escombros y él se paró frente a ella.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó ella de pronto. Le inquietaba por qué había sido precisamente ella, por qué la quería mantener segura.

El chico de cabello caoba se alzó de hombros.

—Man…tenerte segu…ra. —dijo.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió Rukia.

Él se le quedó viendo fijamente, queriendo buscar una respuesta para ella, ¿por qué lo hacía?¿por qué la quería con él?¿por qué la quería proteger?

De nueva cuenta su cerebro mandó impulsos nerviosos a su cuerpo, recordó cuando la vio por primera vez y lo que pensó, que era alguien muy fuerte y hermosa.

Su corazón ya era un órgano inútil, muerto, ya no bombeaba sangre; su cerebro ya no cumplía sus funciones, sin embargo experimentó emociones y sensaciones ya olvidadas, dolor por saber en lo que se había convertido, la alegría por verla frente a él y a salvo, y el anhelo, anhelo de sentir sus labios rosados sobre sus labios grises.

Entonces Ashido se llevó una mano a donde estaba su corazón y luego acercándose un poco más a ella, la presionó sobre el corazón de Rukia. No sabía porque hacia eso por ella, sólo que tenía que hacerlo, como si algo lo conectara con ella.

Ella se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero luego colocó su mano sobre la de él.

—Yo también te quiero. —le dijo y bajó la mano, Ashido también bajó la suya.

Él ladeó la cabeza, todavía no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento.

—Tú eres diferente ¿verdad? —preguntó Rukia después de un breve silencio.

Ashido se alzó de hombros.

—Nunca había visto a otro infectado hablar como tú. —Rukia se arrepintió de referirse a ellos como infectados pensando que quizá lo lastimaría por sus palabras, pero él no pareció incomodarse. —O que decidiera proteger a alguien. ¿Hay otros como tú? —preguntó curiosa.

El chico volvió a alzarse de hombros.

—No importa, estoy feliz de que tu si seas diferente. —dijo ella. —reanudemos el viaje, aún falta mucho para llegar al Sereitei. —Y más sabiendo que él no podía usar Shunpo.

Ashido asintió y retomaron su camino en silencio, pero él de vez en cuando volteaba a verla a escondidas. No sabía que le estaba pasando o por qué ella provocaba nuevas cosas en él.

De pronto a Ashido le llegó un olor atrayente, trató de luchar contra sus impulsos, pero no pudo lograrlo.

—Grrr. —gruñó impaciente mientras olfateaba el lugar de donde provenía el aroma. Lo localizó y se dirigió hacia ahí con pasos un poco más rápidos que los de costumbre.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rukia confundida por su actitud rara, pero él no contestó y siguió su camino.

Rukia lo siguió hasta una casa que parecía abandonada.

Cuando ella entró se asustó al ver a Ashido mordiendo a un hombre ante la mirada horrorizada de una mujer y un niño.

Ashido no pudo reprimir su necesidad de comer, era algo más fuerte que él, aunque no le gustaba, sobre todo ahora que se dio cuenta que Rukia lo mirarba con miedo.

Soltó al hombre y se acercó a la mujer y el niño respondiendo a su necesidad de comer, de desgarrar la carne humana.

—No Ashido, detente. —gritó Rukia mientras sacaba a su katana. No quería hacerlo pero si él no le daba más opción, tendría que acabar con él, pues como teniente del Gotei Trece su deber era proteger a las almas.

Ashido se quedó quieto frente a las personas que lo miraban aterrorizados y con lágrimas.

Su instinto seguía indicándole que tomara la vida de esas personas.

—Grrr. —volvió a gruñir amenazante, la mujer y su hijo gritaron y se abrazaron más fuerte.

—Ashido por favor no. —volvió a pedir Rukia acercándose más.

Él volteó hacia ella y la vio llorar.

—Por favor no lo hagas, tú eres más fuerte que eso. —dijo Rukia. —lucha, lucha contra tu instinto.

Ella estaba asustada, estaba llorando ¿Por él? ¿Por lo que estaba haciendo? Miró de nuevo a la familia, la madre y el hijo lloraban, tenían miedo, quizá también dolor por ver al hombre sin vida junto a ellos.

Volvió su mirada a Rukia. Ella seguía llorando, no le gustaba verla así.

De nuevo todo su ser pedía por carne fresca, eso que le permitía moverse, pero esta vez él luchó en contra de ese deseo.

Caminó hacia Rukia.

—Lo siento. —le dijo.

Al verla llorando algo en él había despertado, quizá algo llamado conciencia.

—Está bien, sé que es difícil, pero te ayudaré a superarlo. —dijo ella guardando su Zanpakuto. Luego tomó su mano y lo guió hacia afuera.

Ashido vio la mano rosada, suave y cálida de Rukia y la comparó con su mano fría, gris y rígida. Se imaginó a sus células muertas despertando de su letargo, haciendo que sus manos volvieran a ser capaces de construir, de sentir, de acariciar, haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, volvió a preguntarse. Antes no pensaba, sólo se dedicaba a vagar sin rumbo fijo y seguir sus instintos de supervivencia, ahora muchos pensamientos se apoderaban de su cerebro y experimentaba sentimientos ya olvidados.

—No te preocupes. —comentó Rukia mientras seguían caminando, le pareció que estaba pensativo por lo que acababa de hacer. —Ya verás que el capitán Mayuri encontrara la cura para ti. —dijo ella. —volverás a ser como antes.

—Sí. —respondió él.

Unos pajarillos se escucharon trinar en el techo de una casa, Ashido se detuvo a observarlos. Ahora que estaba muerto no le importaba el tiempo, podía quedarse horas viendo cualquier cosa.

—Ichigo y los demás se sorprenderán cuando te vean. —comentó ella junto a él. —Y también se van a alegrar por tener una esperanza para esta situación. —Ashido no le respondió, seguía viendo los animales.

Se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de ellos, Rukia giró y vio a cuatro zombis caminar hacia ellos. Ashido también volteó y gruñó al verlos, caminó hacia ellos para atacarlos, pero Rukia se adelantó y usando a Sode No Shirayuki acabó fácilmente con ellos.

Mientras Ashido observaba a Rukia matar a los zombis, un recuerdo llegó a él, uno en el que Ashido estaba en un lugar rodeado de árboles y portando una espada peleando con seres usando máscaras y uno de ellos lo llamaba Shinigami.

Movió la cabeza al no entender esa imagen.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Rukia al llegar frente a él.

—Shini…gami. —dijo señalándose torpemente.

Rukia vio que sus movimientos eran menos torpes cada vez, como si sus músculos poco a poco volvieran a trabajar adecuadamente, también se sorprendió porque él fue capaz de reconocer lo que era.

—Sí, tú eres un Shinigami. —respondió Rukia. — tú cuidas de las personas.

—¿No comer?

—Así es, los Shinigamis no comen personas.

—Yo Shini…gami, no infec…tado. —dijo él con un poco de dificultad. Ya no quería que ella se refiriera a él como infectado, y ella lo comprendió.

Rukia se lanzó hacia él y en un impulso lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba conmovida por ver que él estaba luchando contra ese virus que lo había cambiado.

Ashido llevó una mano a la espalda de ella, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rukia podía jurar que sentía el golpeteo del corazón de Ashido, sin embargo sabía que eso no era posible, que lo que escuchaba eran sus propios latidos al estar apretada contra su pecho.

—Te quie…ro. —dijo Ashido. Algo en él se había removido al tenerla cerca.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo y los demás utilizaban Shunpo para llegar con Rukia, en su camino se toparon con varios grupos de Zombis y no dudaron en acabar con ellos.

En ese momento estaban terminando con un grupo numeroso de ellos.

—¿Cuándo encontrara la cura Mayuri? —Preguntó Renji mientras utilizaba a Zabimaru en su modo Shikai para acabar con varios zombis a la vez.

—No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto. —dijo Ikkaku clavando su espada en el cerebro del ultimo zombi que quedaba de pie.

—Rukia. —dijo Ichigo guardando a Zanguetsu, percibía su Reiatsu.

Así que corrió hacia donde sentía a Rukia. Los demás lo siguieron.

Subió a unos escombros y se asustó al ver a un Zombi reteniendo a Rukia entre sus brazos, no permitiría que la lastimaran. Sacó de nuevo su espada y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó enojado.

* * *

**Saludos… **


	7. ¿Celoso yo?

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias: **ALEXZHA: **Esa parte también me gustó, siento que quedó tierno. Rukia es de Ichigo pero Ashido aún no lo sabe XD. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar. **Dark-Kuchiki17: **Muchas gracias por comentar, y hay que ver si Rukia puede resistirse a la ternura de Ashido-zombi XD.** Akisa: **Ya vi que publicaste nuevo capítulo, así que espero que ya estés mejor de ánimo. Te comprendo porque también tenía problemas para escribir este capítulo y los tengo para escribir el siguiente (Y eso que son cortos), pero espero que en el transcurso de la semana llegue la inspiración. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo. **Adrii Kyouyama: **Muchas gracias por comentar y por supuesto que Ichigo se enojará XD.** Kuniko04: **Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, creo que es más probable que Ichigo mate a Ashido por celos que por ser zombi, jajaja.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 7.- ¿Celoso yo? **

Rukia seguía emocionada por los avances de Ashido y por eso se mantenía abrazándolo, en eso escuchó una voz familiar.

—¡Suéltala! —Se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo correr hacia ellos y listo para atacar. Se separó de Ashido y se colocó frente a él. Ichigo ya tenía a Zanguetsu en posición horizontal y cuando se acercó a ellos tomó impulso para atacar directo a la cabeza del zombi, sin embargo con un hábil y rápido movimiento Rukia pudo bloquear con su espada a Zanguetsu.

—¿Qué haces Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido, tratando de aminorar la intensidad de su golpe para no lastimarla.

—Ichigo detente. —pidió ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportar la presión que el ataque de Ichigo ejercía en ella. —no le hagas daño.

El Shinigami dejó de ejercer presión y retiró su espada pero se mantuvo alerta con el zombi.

—Rukia él es un zombi. —dijo Ichigo. —estaba atacándote.

Ashido gruñó al escuchar la palabra zombi, él era un Shinigami.

—Él no me estaba atacando. —respondió ella. Ashido seguía a su espalda, pero miraba a Ichigo con enojo por haber atacado a Rukia. — Él es diferente, está cambiando.

—Explícate Kuchiki. —dijo Ikkaku quien, junto con los otros, ya había llegado hasta ellos y veía a Ashido con ganas de asesinarlo.

Rukia les contó por lo que había pasado a grandes rasgos, Renji, Yumichika y Hanataro se mostraron sorprendidos pero no dudaban de las palabras de Rukia, Ikkaku seguía desconfiando de él.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —preguntó Ichigo, Rukia asintió. —Está bien entonces. —dijo guardando su espada.

—Siento haberlos preocupados, pero estoy bien. —mencionó la chica sonriendo.

Ichigo enseguida la abrazó y la apretó fuerte contra él. Estaba muy aliviado de que estuviera a salvo.

Ashido entonces se enojó más y se abalanzó contra él.

—Grr. —gruñó fuerte mientras lo empujaba con las dos manos para alejarlo de Rukia.

Los demás se pusieron en guardia y lo apuntaron con sus espadas.

—No la lasti…mes. —dijo enojado viendo a Ichigo mientras era detenido por Rukia para que no atacara al Shinigami Sustituto. Los demás se sorprendieron de escucharlo hablar.

—No Ashido, tranquilo. —le susurró Rukia al chico agarrándolo de los brazos. —ellos son amigos, no nos harán daño.

Ashido se tranquilizó ante la dulce voz de la chica, pero no dejaba de ver de mal modo a Ichigo.

—¿Ves? Él siempre seguirá sus instintos. —señaló Ikkaku. —es peligroso.

—No, no lo es, sólo intenta protegerme. —comentó Rukia colocándose de frente a los Shinigamis. —él pensó que Ichigo me estaba haciendo daño.

—Él habló, eso no es normal entre ellos. —intervino Renji guardando a Zabimaru.

—Se los dije, él se comporta diferente a cuando lo encontré, está teniendo recuerdos, ya sabe que es un Shinigami.

—Entonces quizá sea él lo que necesitamos para revertir la infección. —comentó Yumichika.

—Tienen razón. —comentó Ichigo. —lo mejor es llevarlo a la SS y mantenerlo a salvo, seguramente Mayuri encontrará algo que pueda ser de utilidad.

Rukia sonrió agradecida, Ichigo no la había defraudado, él siempre ayudaba a los que estaban en problemas.

—Y a todo esto ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Ichigo señalando a Ashido, quien se había distraído viendo hacia unos escombros.

—Es Ashido. —comentó Rukia. —el Shinigami que nos ayudó a salir de Hueco Mundo. —aclaró Rukia al ver que Ichigo seguía sin acordarse de él.

Ashido ya se había subido a los escombros y seguía caminando.

—El zombi se va. —informó Hanataro. Rukia volteó a verlo.

—Espera Ashido no te vayas. —gritó Rukia corriendo hacia él.

—Sigo sin recordar a ese tipo. —mencionó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como Rukia subía por los escombros.

Renji y los demás estaban incrédulos ante la poca memoria del chico.

—Es el Shinigami que vino con Urahara de Hueco Mundo. —comentó Renji. —Aquel al que encontró junto a Grimmjow.

—El que se le quería declarar a Rukia. —agregó Hanataro para ser más específico.

Entonces un recuerdo le llegó a Ichigo.

_Él se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del sexto escuadrón cuando a lo lejos vio a Rukia platicando con un chico de cabello caoba y alto._

_Se detuvo a unos metros de ellos pues no quería interrumpir._

—_¡Qué guapo es el nuevo Shinigami! —escuchó que dos mujeres Shinigamis cuchicheaban mientras caminaban a su lado._

—_Sí, lástima que sólo tiene ojos para la teniente Kuchiki. —dijo la otra mientras se alejaban de él._

_Ichigo frunció el ceño. Era despistado pero eso si lo había captado, a ese Shinigami le gustaba Rukia. Se enojó más cuando vio que Rukia se sonreía con él._

_Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando hacia ellos, pero como quería escuchar lo que hablaban se escondió detrás de un pilar._

_Hasta el momento no era nada importante, cosas de misiones. La razón por la que le interesaba escucharlos era simple, porque él también quería a Rukia y no precisamente como una hermana, pero también era compleja, no sabía cómo decírselo. _

—_Ichigo, no es bueno espiar. —dijo Hanataro detrás de él, haciendo que se asustara un poco._

—_No espío Hanataro. —contestó Ichigo nervioso volteando a verlo. —sólo observo._

—_Pues deberías de observar como Ashido toma de la mano a Rukia. —dijo Hanataro señalando hacia ellos._

_Ichigo volteó a verlos, Ashido tomaba la mano de Rukia y la miraba fijamente, ella parecía nerviosa y estaba levemente sonrojada. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse por él?, si tuviera una lista negra, definitivamente Ashido ocuparía el primer lugar._

—_Rukia tú me gustas. —dijo Ashido. —y quiero que seas mi novia._

_Hanataro volteó a ver a Ichigo y se asustó al verlo tan enojado, casi escupía fuego por la boca._

—_¿Ichigo? —preguntó preocupado._

—_Lo siento Hanataro pero tendrás que ayudarme. —Y dicho esto tomó a Hanataro por la ropa y lo lanzó hacia Ashido y Rukia, quien seguía pensando que contestar._

_Hanataro aterrizó en medio de ellos._

—_Lo siento. —gritó Ichigo corriendo en su dirección. —estábamos entrenando pero se me pasó la mano. —dijo sonriendo tallándose la nuca._

—_Sí claro. —respondió Ashido mirando seriamente a Ichigo. Los dos sostuvieron miradas retadoras aprovechando que Rukia se había volteado para ayudar a Hanataro a levantarse._

_En ese momento supieron que serían rivales._

—_¿Estás bien Hanataro? —preguntó Rukia ayudándolo a levantarse._

—_Sí. —dijo el chico sacudiéndose la ropa._

—_¿Por qué entrenan en los pasillos del escuadrón de mi hermano? —preguntó Rukia. —si él los descubre se va a enojar._

—_Es cierto, ahora que me acuerdo tu hermano te está buscando Rukia. — dijo Ichigo para alejar a la Shinigami de Ashido y cambiar el tema._

—_Me tengo que ir, pero hablamos luego. —se disculpó Rukia con el Shinigami de cabello caoba y salió corriendo._

—_Lo hiciste intencionalmente. —le reclamó Ashido al chico de cabello naranja._

—_No sé de qué hablas. —respondió Ichigo y se dio la media vuelta para seguir a Rukia._

_Sabía que estaba actuado de manera infantil, ¿pero no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?_

_Después de ver aquella escena y sentir que podría perder a Rukia, fue que se animó a contarle sobre sus sentimientos._

—Oye ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Renji al ver que Ichigo se alejaba rápido.

—Con Rukia, no debe de estar sola con Ashido. —dijo deteniéndose. —puede ser peligroso. —dijo comenzando a caminar.

—¿Peligroso para Rukia o para ti? —susurró Renji divertido.

—Yo creo que para él. —comentó Yumichika riéndose.

—Esto se va a poner interesante. —dijo Ikkaku.

—No entiendo. —dijo Hanataro.

—Ya lo entenderás. —le comentó Renji.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en la dirección por la que desaparecieron Ichigo y los demás. Ahora podían aclarar sus sentimientos, primero se sintieron mal cuando reconocieron al zombi que atacaba a Rukia como uno de los suyos, hasta ahora a ellos no les había tocado luchar contra Shinigamis infectados y hubiera sido difícil para ellos matar a uno de los suyos, y ahora se sentían extraños al pensar que convivirían con un infectado, pero al mismo tiempo también sentían con esperanzas renovadas en un futuro mejor.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

—Espera Ashido. —dijo Rukia caminando a la par del muchacho. —¿A dónde vas?

Ashido se detuvo y giró para verla.

—Buscar algo. —dijo.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Algo. —respondió, en realidad no sabía que buscaba ni porque lo hacía pero desde que estaba en ese estado a veces regresaba a ese lugar donde había comenzado su nueva vida. —vamos. —dijo Ashido y tomándola de la mano volvió a retomar su camino.

Rukia suspiró, pero lo siguió sin protestar.

A los demás Shinigamis no les costó trabajo alcanzarlos, pues iban a paso lento.

—¿Qué haces Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo a su lado, conteniendo la furia. Ashido notó su aroma y gruñó volteando a verlo, pero Rukia le apretó la mano y él volvió su vista al frente.

—Ashido busca algo. —respondió ella mirándolo y sin dejar de caminar.

—Y te agarra la mano porque… —levantó una ceja y su tono era de reproche.

—Porque quiere que vaya con él. —respondió Rukia, aunque en si tampoco sabía la respuesta, no podía imaginarse que es lo que pensaba Ashido. —¿Estás enojado? —preguntó ella de forma inocente.

—Pues cualquiera lo estaría se ve a su novia tomada de la mano de otro hombre. —respondió él, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa por parte de Rukia.

—Pero Ashido es… diferente. —dijo ella. —él hace las cosas por instinto todavía. Ya no recuerda nada de lo que hizo en el pasado.

Pero Ichigo no estaba seguro de eso.

—Pues puede buscar solo. —dijo tomando de la mano a Rukia y jalándola hacia él, haciendo que ella soltara a Ashido.

Ashido se detuvo al no sentir la mano de ella, volteó hacia ellos y vio que ese chico tomaba de la mano a _su_ Rukia. Eso lo enojo, no dejaría que se la quitaran.

Con un brazo apartó a Rukia hacia atrás y arremetió contra Ichigo, este pudo detener a su agresor de los brazos para evitar ser mordido.

—Rukia es mía. —dijo Ashido mientras forcejeaba con Ichigo.

¿Cómo que suya? Se preguntó Ichigo.

—Tranquilízate Ashido. —pedía Rukia mientras intentaba separarlos.

Con un Shunpo se aparecieron Renji y Yumichika detrás de Ashido y lograron controlarlo teniendo cuidado de no ser heridos por él.

Ashido seguía gruñendo viendo a Ichigo.

—Creo que está incomodo contigo. —señaló Rukia apenada. —será mejor que continúe sola con él. —dicho esto Rukia volvió a tomar la mano de Ashido y lo volteó a ver. —tranquilo, él ya no te molestara.

—("¿Yo lo estoy molestando?"). —pensó Ichigo enojado. Pero prefirió no hablar.

Ashido se tranquilizó y los demás lo soltaron. Él volvió a retomar su camino seguido de Rukia.

—Sigo pensando que va a ser un problema. —comentó Ikkaku. —tu distraes a Rukia y yo lo mato. —le dijo a Ichigo en broma.

—Rukia tiene razón, él todavía no sabe lo que hace. Seguramente ella fue el primer recuerdo de su vida pasada y trata de aferrarse a ella. —Ichigo trató de comprender el estado en el que estaba Ashido, por lo que sabía a ellos no les funcionaba ni el cerebro ni el corazón, así que pensó que todo lo que hacía era un acto reflejo. —Y nosotros llegamos de repente y lo atacamos, debe tenernos miedo. Lo mejor será demostrarle que no somos sus enemigos.

A todos les sorprendió la madurez de Ichigo, la mayoría pensaba que actuaría impulsivamente.

—Bien chico, estas creciendo. —le comentó Ikkaku.

—Es mejor seguir caminando. —dijo Yumichika.

Los hombres restantes retomaron su camino, pero se quedaron en shock por aquella escena.

Ashido estaba acariciando el rostro de Rukia y ella no oponía resistencia.

—¡Yo lo mato y ustedes distraigan a Rukia! — gritó Ichigo encolerizado sacando a Zanguetsu y luego se echó a correr.

Y adiós al momento de madurez.

* * *

—La rivalidad de Ichigo y Ashido ya es vieja XD.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia, saludos…**


	8. Sentimientos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Anahis,** **ALEXZHA, Kuniko04, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa, Dark-Kuchiki17, Adrii Kyouyama.**

Disculpen la demora pero, además de que me quedé sin ideas para el fic, esta semana tuve mucho trabajo.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 8.- Sentimientos.**

El sol iluminaba en lo alto del cielo, esa mañana hacía mucho calor. Rukia podía sentir como el sudor recorría su rostro, sin embargo seguía caminando al paso de Ashido, uno muy lento.

Lo vio de reojo, por un momento había olvidado de que a él no le afectaba el calor y por eso había esperado verlo sudando. Cambió su mirada a la mano que la llevaba agarrada, la primera vez la sintió más fría, ¿o era acaso que ya estaba acostumbrada a su contacto?, suspiró, le dolía verlo en ese estado, de verdad esperaba que existiera algo para ayudarlo.

Ashido se sentía bien caminando junto a Rukia, era algo extraño pero sentía que con ella a su lado lo demás no importaba. Ya se había olvidado del enojo que sintió al ver a ese Vivo apartándola de él.

Volteó a ver a Rukia y notó que su mirada se veía triste, se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

—Estás triste. —dijo él sin entonación, por lo que Rukia no sabía si era pregunta o afirmación.

—No. —movió su cabeza en negación.

El chico de piel grisácea sintió el impulso de acariciarla.

Pasó sus frías y ásperas manos sobre su delicado rostro. Ashido observó que ella no lo miraba con repudio o miedo, al contrario, le estaba regalando una hermosa sonrisa.

Sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo, aunque pensó que quizá sólo era su imaginación, después de todo la sangre ya no circulaba a través de sus venas.

—¡Suéltala! —un grito llamó su atención, giró la cabeza y vio a Ichigo correr hacia ellos con una espada en la mano. —suelta a mi novia. —le dijo Ichigo cuando llegó junto a ellos, mientras quitaba la mano de Ashido del rostro de Rukia.

¿Novia? Esa palabra se le hacía conocida pero no entendía su significado. Aun así no le gustó para nada escucharla de él.

—Calma Ichigo. —le dijo Rukia. —No es lo que crees.

—¡Ese te estaba acariciando el rostro! —dijo señalándolo con una mano.

—Grr. —le gruñó Ashido enseñándole los dientes.

—¡No me gruñas!

—Grr. —volvió a gruñir, no le diría que hacer. —Rukia es mía. —No sabía porque pero tenía que dejárselo claro.

—¡Ni en sueños!

—Cálmate Ichigo por favor. —le pidió Rukia a Ichigo tomándolo de la mano, Ashido se dio cuenta que a ese chico lo miraba diferente. —él es sólo mi amigo y no sabe lo que hace, no tiene recuerdos del pasado.

Ichigo se soltó de ella y se alborotó el cabello. Estaba claramente molesto.

—Ichigo yo te quiero. —le dijo ella. —no tienes por qué imaginarte lo contrario. — Él se calmó y le sonrió. Rukia tenía ese raro poder sobre él.

Ashido se sintió extrañado, no podía describir que era pero algo dentro de él le dolía, ese "te quiero" se lo había dicho a él primero, y no tenía por qué decírselo también a ese chico de cabello raro. Quería reclamar pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban atrofiadas, al igual que su cerebro.

—Será mejor que continuemos. —dijo Rukia sonriendo y luego se volteó para empezar a caminar.

Ashido e Ichigo se voltearon a ver lanzándose miradas retadoras antes de empezar a caminar y colocarse junto a Rukia. Los demás los seguían unos pasos detrás.

—No sé pero creo que esos dos iniciaran una batalla por llamar la atención de Rukia. —comentó Renji caminando con las manos en su cabeza.

—Ichigo no es tan inmaduro. —comentó Hanataro. Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Apuesto mi salario de una semana a que Ichigo gana. —dijo Ikkaku.

—Yo también le apuesto a Ichigo. —mencionó Renji.

—Pues ya que, le apuesto a Ashido. —comentó decepcionado Yumichika por tener que apostarle a alguien que no entraba en sus estándares de "hermoso".

—("¿Quiénes son los inmaduros"). —pensó Hanataro.

Un poco de viento sopló y jugó con los cabellos de Rukia, los cuales gracias al sudor se pegaron a su mejilla. Ashido lo vio y por reflejo llevó su mano hasta ella y le quitó el cabello del rostro tratando de ser cuidadoso.

—Gracias. —dijo Rukia sonriendo nerviosa, no quiso voltear a ver a Ichigo pero sentía su aura asesina junto a ella.

Como respuesta Ichigo empujó a Ashido con la mano, a espaldas de Rukia, sabía que si lo veía se enojaría. Y le dio una mirada de "No te acerques a Rukia".

Pero Ashido no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo, así que también lo empujó por el hombro, Ichigo volvió a empujarlo un poco más fuerte, Ashido utilizó toda su fuerza y al empujar a Ichigo logró aventarlo algunos metros, así que se estampó contra una pared.

Rukia volteó por el ruido hacia sus costados.

—¿E Ichigo? —preguntó intrigada al no verlo.

—No sé. —respondió Ashido encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó Ichigo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Rukia lo escuchó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba.

Mientras que Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika observaban todos muertos de la risa.

—Creo que el marcador va Zombi uno – Shinigami cero. —comentó Yumichika entre risas.

Afortunadamente, para Ashido, el incidente no pasó a mayores ya que Rukia logró calmar a Ichigo y todos reanudaron la marcha para encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando Ashido.

Pero Ichigo iba pensando en mil formas de hacer desaparecer a Ashido y que pareciera un accidente.

Caminaron cerca de una hora hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un río.

Ahí Ashido comenzó a buscar entre unos escombros. Los demás distinguieron señales de una batalla en el pasado.

—Quizá aquí fue atacado y se convirtió en lo que ahora es. —comentó Rukia con algo de tristeza.

—Oye zombi ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Ikkaku acercándose a Ashido.

—No soy zombi. —dijo Ashido volteando a verlo. —Soy Shinigami. —dijo enseñándole la espada que llevaba en la mano, su espada.

—Así que eso es lo que buscabas. —dijo el chico rapado.

Ashido bajó la mirada al instrumento en su mano, y de nuevo los recuerdos se hicieron presentes. Eran breves imágenes de él utilizando esa espada con agilidad y fuerza.

Intentó hacer un movimiento como los que había recordado pero no pudo. Se preguntó ¿si algún día podría hacerlo? ¿Si realmente seguía siendo un Shinigami? ¿Si acaso solamente era un zombi aferrándose a un pasado, a algo que ya no podría ser?

Unas manos posándose en las suyas lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—No te preocupes. —le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. —nosotros te ayudaremos.

Ashido se dio cuenta que junto a ella estaban los demás compañeros. Esta vez ninguno lo veía como un monstruo, esta vez había aceptación en sus ojos.

Ichigo recordó cómo se sintió cuando perdió sus poderes de Shinagami, así que le fue fácil ponerse en el lugar de Ashido, él también había perdido una parte importante de su vida. Así que decidió ayudarlo a recuperarla.

—Gra...cias. —dijo Ashido.

Como ya estaban cansados decidieron descansar un poco antes de partir hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Rukia se sentó en el suelo y se recargó sobre unas piedras, Ashido se sentó junto a ella.

—Me sentaré aquí. —dijo Ichigo metiéndose entre ellos, haciendo que Rukia se separara de Ashido.

Ashido le gruñó, Ichigo lo ignoró y Rukia suspiró.

Ichigo era un celoso y explosivo incorregible, pero así lo quería.

Rukia e Ichigo dejaron que sus parpados se cerraran por el cansancio. Ashido se quedó contemplándolos, puesto que él no dormía, ella ya había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

Los observó con atención, sus pechos subían y bajaban lentamente, sabía que si se acercaba más, podría escuchar sus corazones latiendo.

Ashido se llevó una mano al pecho, el cual estaba estático. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en la importancia de respirar y de los latidos del corazón.

Vio sus rostros sonrosados por el calor, sus tersas pieles y llegó a sus manos que permanecían entrelazadas.

En cambio su piel era fría, gris y áspera. Por mucho que tomara la mano de Rukia, no podía trasmitirle a ella sus emociones o pensamientos, así como seguramente ese chico lo estaba haciendo ahora.

No recordaba mucho de su pasado, pero seguramente ella era alguien importante en su vida, tan importante que era alguien para recordar. De ella era la única persona de la que tenía recuerdos de haber conocido.

Y Ashido no recordaba haber deseado tanto estar vivo como ahora. Por mucho que se esforzara Rukia no lo vería como algo más que un zombi diferente, un zombi que intentaba desesperadamente ser humano de nuevo.

Y él, él no sabía que es lo que quería a ciencia cierta, pero necesitaba ser alguien importante en su vida, y nunca lo sería estando ese chico de por medio, a menos que….

—¡Ichigo cuidado! —el grito desesperado de Renji alertó a Ichigo y Rukia.

Él y los demás estaban sentados enfrente de ellos, cuando Renji volteó a verlos se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

—¡Ah! —gritó el Shinigami sustituto asustado al ver que Ashido tenía agarrado su brazo y estaba a punto de darle una mordida.

—Ashido no.—gritó Rukia con voz fuerte.

Ashido se quedó quieto sosteniendo el brazo del chico y con la boca abierta a pocos centímetros de él. Ichigo quitó su brazo enseguida.

—¿Qué tratabas de hacer? —cuestionó el chico mientras su corazón latía acelerado y lo miraba con duda.

—Lo siento. —Ashido bajó la mirada. —Tenía hambre.

—¿Y piensas que soy un pedazo de bistec o qué? —preguntó Ichigo ofendido poniéndose de pie.

Lo habían confundido con varias cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás con un trozo de comida.

Ashido se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—A él le cuesta contener sus impulsos. —dijo Rukia, quien ya se había puesto cerca de Ashido. —No lo culpes, he visto como ha hecho esfuerzo para vencer sus instintos.

Ichigo sólo bufó molesto, estaba vez no podía culparlo, ya había sido mucho que se contuviera por tanto tiempo.

—Ashido sabes que eso esta mal. —Rukia regañó al chico de piel gris. —no debes de comer gente.

Ashido sólo la vio serio y bajó la mirada. No había podido detener sus impulsos, además así hubiera puesto la situación en igualdad de circunstancias.

—Toma. —dijo Hanataro acercándose a Ashido y mostrándole un trozo de pan, que llevaba entre sus cosas. —Es comida. —dijo al ver la cara de Ashido, que supuso era de confusión.

Ashido la tomó y se la llevó a la boca, no le encontró sabor sin embargo de todas formas lo tragó.

Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika seguían observando desde sus lugares. Ahora que ya había pasado todo podían reírse de la expresión de Ichigo al ver que iba a ser mordido por Ashido.

De repente el chico de cabello caoba percibió un olor familiar, eran varios No vivos que se acercaban al lugar. No le gustaba cómo se escuchan las palabras zombis o infectados, así que no la usaba.

Ashido se giró hacia Rukia.

—Ellos vienen. —le dijo. —tengo que protegerte. —poco a poco su vocabulario se hacía más extenso.

—¿Te refieres a los infectados? —preguntó Rukia sin darse cuenta que él joven frente a ella se incomodó un poco, ya que su cara no podía mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Sí. —le respondió él mientras hurgaba un poco en una de sus viejas heridas. Después, como en ocasiones anteriores, untó un poco de su sangre sobre el rostro de Rukia, quería evitar que la detectaran.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

—Su sangre evita que los otros perciban el olor de alguien vivo. —comentó Rukia.

En esos momentos se escucharon ruidos a sus espaldas y Ashido supo que _ellos_ ya habían llegado.

—Infectados. —Señaló Ichigo poniéndose alerta.

Los zombis salieron de varios lados, como no tenían Reiatsu los Shinigamis no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta muy tarde.

Como era de esperarse _ellos_ pasaron de largo a Ashido y Rukia y arremetieron contra el Shinigami sustituto, quien dio unos brincos hacia atrás para evitarlos. Renji y los demás comenzaron a eliminarlos.

—Ichigo. —gritó Rukia e intentó correr hacía él, pero Ashido la detuvo del brazo.

—No vayas. —le pidió.

—Tengo que ayudarlo. —le dijo quitando su mano. Su rechazó le dolió, o al menos creyó sentir algo parecido a eso. —Estaré bien.

Rukia e Ichigo comenzaron a pelear contra los zombis.

Ashido se quedó viendo como acababan con los infectados con facilidad, sólo Rukia utilizaba Kido algunas veces, los demás se apoyaban de sus Zanpakutos para destruir los cerebros de sus oponentes. Ashido vio caer a uno junto a él. Observó como ya no se movía.

¿Así también terminaría su existencia? ¿Ellos clavarían esas armas en él?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, de hecho antes de conocer a Rukia no pensaba mucho, pero ahora sentía extrañas emociones surgir en su interior, tras ver como los No vivos caían al suelo.

—Está sólo, atrapémoslo. —escuchó un gritó a sus espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera voltear sintió algo caer sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado dentro de una red.

—Ahora sí el capitán Mayuri estará muy contento con nosotros. —dijo un Shinigami de bajo rango de la doceava división.

Los otros tres que lo acompañaban asintieron contentos.

Como siempre había salido en búsqueda de un zombi, pero siempre los hallaban en grupo, siguieron a uno para esperar la oportunidad de capturar a uno solo. Para su fortuna el grupo liderado por Ichigo comenzaron una batalla con ellos y les permitió capturar al zombi que ahora llevaban preso.

Ashido luchaba por liberarse de la red.

—Pobre infectado. —dijo un Shinigami viéndolo. —serás objeto de estudio de Mayuri-sama. —dijo sin pena alguna.

Y un sólo pensamiento giró en la mente de Ashido…

..._no quiero morir_...

No quería que su existencia acabara, él quería seguir estando junto a Rukia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos…**

* * *

********SPOILER MANGA*********

**Por cierto el manga de esta semana me dejó intrigada, no creo que Uryu sea un traidor, siento que debe tener algún plan para acabar con el Vandenreich. **

**Lo cierto es que se veía guapo con ese traje XD**


	9. Prisioneros

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias:** ALEXZHA: **gracias por comentar, disculpa la demora pero ya está aquí la continuación. **Akisa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y con respecto al manga quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasa con Ishida, pero ya me espero cualquier cosa de Tite.** Mari. :** gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Si yo también creo lo mismo que tú respecto a Uryu. Y no sé, pero si me agrada el Ishihime, creo que hacen bonita daba mucha risa verlos en la saga de la SS.** Anahis: E**spero te guste este capítulo, y pues el manga nuevamente me dejó en Shock, Tite es bueno para crear intrigas. **Adrii Kyouyama: **Muchas gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes que no separaré al Ichiruki, al menos por ahora.** Kawai-Maria: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **Aremi:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. **Nessie black 10: **que bueno que te gustó la historia, muchas gracias por leerla.

Disculpen por el gran atraso, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 9.- Prisioneros.**

Renji utilizaba a Zabimaru para acabar con los zombis que lo rodeaban, pero sólo a algunos les acertó en el cerebro, a otros sólo les cortó algún miembro del cuerpo, así que seguían moviéndose hacia él, a la par que Hanataro hacía lo que podía con su espada, claro que tenía miedo de luchar al principio contra ellos, pero al recordar las palabras de aliento que le había dado Rukia y otros Shinigamis tras su participación en Hueco Mundo, tomaba valor para enfrentarlos.

Ikkaku con su lanza daba certeros golpes a sus oponentes, que caían al suelo para no volver a levantarse, mientras que Yumichika con su Zanpakuto en modo sellada luchaba con los infectados, haciendo gestos por lo poco agraciados que eran.

Ichigo y Rukia luchaban espalda con espalda para vencer a sus oponentes, de vez en cuando ella usaba Kido para evitar acercárseles mucho y por ser más rápido el ataque.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que nadie puso mayor atención a los Reiatsus desconocidos que estaban en el lugar.

Cuando por fin habían acabado con todos los zombis se permitieron inhalar aire con lentitud para controlar su respiración, pues habían quedado agitados. Los zombis no eran tan fuertes, sin embargo eran difíciles de matar, pues si no le daban en el cerebro ellos seguían moviéndose, además tenían que cuidarse de no ser mordidos o heridos por ellos pues no querían contagiarse de aquel virus.

La única mujer del grupo guardó su Zanpakuto, preguntándose si pronto terminaría esta constante lucha entre Shinigamis y zombis. Lo que le recordó que había dejado solo a Ashido. Giró para buscarlo por los alrededores, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—¡Ashido! —lo llamó a gritos. —Ashido ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a gritar preocupada. Sabía que no se alejaría mucho del lugar.

Ichigo y los demás se acercaron a ella al oírla gritar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico de cabello naranja.

—Ichigo, Ashido no está. —comentó preocupada.

—Quizá ande por ahí buscando que comer. —dijo Renji restándole importancia a la situación.

—No, no sé porque presiento que está en peligro. —susurró la chica, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

—Chicos siento varios Reiatsus cerca. —comentó Yumichika. —Son de Shinigamis de bajo rango.

Los demás se concentraron y confirmaron la presencia de otros Segadores de Alma en la zona. Eso sólo aumentó la preocupación de Rukia.

—Tenemos que investigar, quizá ellos se llevaron a Ashido. —comentó Ichigo. —recuerden que Mayuri quería a un zombi para estudiarlo.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a seguir el rastro de los Shinigamis. Aunque sabían que Ashido podía ser la clave para terminar con esta amenaza no querían que cayera en manos del capitán Mayuri, al menos no antes de hablar con Kyoraku y explicarle la situación.

No tardaron mucho en darle alcance al grupo de cuatro Shinigamis, que llevaban a Ashido dentro de la red.

Los Shinigamis de bajo rango se detuvieron al verse cercados por sus compañeros.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó nervioso uno de los Shinigamis alternando la vista entre las personas que los tenían rodeados.

—Sólo queremos recuperar a nuestro amigo. —respondió Ichigo viendo hacia Ashido.

Los chicos de bajo rango enseguida sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición defensiva.

—No podemos dejar que se lo lleven. —dijo uno con las manos temblorosas.

—¿De verdad piensan pelear contra nosotros? —dijo Renji con una amplia sonrisa colocando a Zabimaru sobre su hombro.

Los Shinigamis observaron que de las seis personas que los rodeaban, cinco sacaban sus Zanpakutos. Sabían que era muy tonto ponerse a pelear con ellos, eso significaría una muerte segura. De sobra sabían acerca de las habilidades y fuerzas de esos Shinigamis que salvaron a la Sociedad de Almas varias veces.

Envainaron las catanas otra vez.

—Sabía decisión. —comentó Ikkaku. —Ahora lárguense de aquí.

—Pero el capitán Mayuri nos ordenó llevar a un zombi con vida. —señaló un Shinigami de cabello café. No entendía porque querían a ese zombi y sobre todo porque Ichigo se había referido a él como amigo.

—Pues búsquense otro, porque él viene con nosotros. —comentó Rukia caminando hacia ellos. Uno de los Shinigamis se puso nervioso cuando ella pasó a su lado, pues se veía molesta.

Y como no iba a estarlo al ver a Ashido prisionero de esa red, aunque tal vez fuera su imaginación podía jurar que él tenía miedo.

—¿Pero qué le diremos al capitán? —preguntó uno asustado. —Nos matará si regresamos sin nada.

—Pues díganle que nosotros lo llevaremos personalmente. —comentó Yumichika. —Y ahora váyanse antes de que me enfade.

Los Shinigamis asintieron y antes de echar a correr vieron como Rukia le quitaba la red a Ashido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rukia a Ashido. Él asintió con la cabeza. Rukia le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

Ashido enseguida se aferró a Rukia, no había pasado mucho tiempo separado de ella, pero con eso le bastó para saber que no estaba preparado para estar sin ella.

—Apuesto a que estas hirviendo del coraje. —dijo Renji dándole un codazo a Ichigo y en tono burlón.

—Claro que no. —respondió Ichigo entre dientes.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? —preguntó Ikkaku también con una gran sonrisa burlona.

—Es por el sol. —respondió el Shinigami sustituto con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia se separó de Ashido y los dos se reunieron con el grupo.

—Gracias por… ayudarme. —dijo Ashido, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Renji se alzó de hombros.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos. —comentó.

Antes de que esa plaga azotara al mundo espiritual, Ashido pudo convivir un tiempo con Renji ya que también formaba parte del sexto escuadrón. Y como ya se conocían de Hueco Mundo no les fue difícil hacerse amigos.

Un buen día Ashido salió como líder de un escuadrón para hacer sus rondines de vigilancia y ya no regresó.

—Amigos. —dijo Ashido ladeando su cabeza. Los demás intuyeron que estaba confuso.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa. —todos somos tus amigos.

Él asintió y por primera vez desde que se convirtió en un no vivo, experimentó un sentimiento que ya había olvidado, la alegría, alegría por saber que ya no estaba solo.

Seguía sin entender porque esos cambios se estaban operando en él, pero estaba comenzando a creer que eran gracias a Rukia.

Los Shinigamis retomaron su camino hacia el Sereitei.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando caminaban por un distrito del Rukongai que parecía despoblado, pero que estaba en mejores condiciones que otros, pues la mayoría de las casas aún seguían conservando puertas y ventanas.

—Grr. —gruñó Ashido, sólo perceptible para Rukia por encontrarse a su lado.

Rukia se imaginó que había olfateado a alguien porque él comenzó a caminar hacia una casa. Ella lo siguió temerosa de que cometiera una tontería.

Ashido entró a la casa fácilmente, pues ahora sus músculos estaban menos atrofiados y pudo girar la manija de la puerta.

La familia que estaba adentro se asustó al verlo, la mujer y los dos hijos se escondieron en una esquina, mientras el padre se lanzaba hacía Ashido para tratar de defender a sus seres queridos.

Forcejeó con él, pero Ashido fue más fuerte y lo tomó del cuello, estaba por morderlo del hombro cuando una voz llamó su atención.

—Ashido. —dijo Rukia, él volteó a verla.

Ella se encontraba parada en la entrada de la casa, los demás estaban detrás de ella.

Ashido vio los ojos de Rukia, no demostraban temor ni repudio, era algo que no recordaba.

Ella lo miraba con esperanza, pues todavía creía en él, en que no seguiría sus instintos.

Ashido volvió a ver al hombre a los ojos y vio miedo y sufrimiento.

Imágenes de él mordiendo gente le llegaron a la memoria, recordó esos rostros llenos de miedo, aquellos gritos de dolor, aquel llanto que ahora taladraba en lo más profundo de su ser. Recordó esa sensación del líquido rojo escurriendo por su boca.

Soltó al hombre.

Él ya lo había decidido, no era un zombi, no era un infectado. Era Ashido, un Shinigami.

—No… comeré personas. —dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeros, quienes suspiraron aliviados. —Yo las protegeré… soy Shinigami.

Él iba a luchar contra ese instinto que le pedía devorar carne fresca, no importándole que eso le costara su existencia.

La familia se quedó sorprendida de aquella acción del zombi, además de escucharlo hablar.

Los Shinigamis se disculparon con ellos por lo sucedido y después retomaron su camino.

Finalmente al anochecer llegaron al Sereitei.

—Bienvenido a casa. —le dijo Rukia a Ashido al estar frente a la puerta, que esa noche estaba libre de zombis.

Las puertas del Sereitei se abrieron, pero antes de que ellos pudieran entrar, se vieron rodeados por miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Cada Shinigami fue inmovilizado por dos ninjas, quienes le pusieron Kunais en cuello y abdomen. A Ashido lo sujetaron con cuerdas y lo vigilaban cuatro miembros de ese escuadrón elite.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

—Se les acusa de alta traición. —respondió Soi Fong caminando lentamente hacia ellos, saliendo por la gran puerta que divide al Sereitei del Rukongai.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron al unísono los detenidos.

—Eso es una tontería. —replicó Renji.

—Tuvieron contacto con un infectado. —dijo la capitana con aspereza. —impidieron su captura y ahora lo traen al Sereitei. Eso es traición. —los acusó.

En ese momento se unieron al grupo Kyoraku, Ukitake y Byakuya.

—Soi fong estás exagerando. —comentó el nuevo comandante del Gotei Trece.

—Capitán Kyoraku, son órdenes de la cámara de los cuarenta y seis. —informó Soi. —mi deber es cumplir sus decisiones.

—Ellos otra vez. —suspiró con fastidio el comandante.

A una orden de Soi Fong los ninjas desarmaron a los Shinigamis y los condujeron hacia las celdas de detención del escuadrón dos.

—Al zombi llévenlo con el capitán Mayuri para su estudio. —ordenó la capitana a sus subordinados.

—No, no lo hagan. —replicó Rukia tratando de zafarse, pero sus captores ejercieron más fuerza para controlarla y se la llevaron con el resto.

Ukitake, Kyoraku y Byakuya contemplaron como los Shinigamis eran llevados como criminales hacia las celdas.

—¿ A dónde vas? —preguntó Ukitake al ver que Byakuya se marchaba en una dirección distinta al escuadrón dos.

—A la central de los cuarenta y seis. —dijo serio sin dejar de caminar.

Los dos amigos sonrieron y siguieron a Byakuya.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos… **


	10. La cámara de los 46

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias:** Akisa: **Jajaja si esos Shinigamis le tenían más miedo a Mayuri. Y este capítulo se me hizo triste por Ichigo, porque él quería a Zanguetsu-falso.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y sobre el manga, pues estuvo triste, y lo peor es que de seguro esta semana no sale sobre la espada de Ichigo, aunque no me quejaré si sale Rukia o Byakuya.** Adrii Kyouyama: **gracias por comentar. **Kawai-Maria: **Gracias por leer y comentar y claro que Byakun no se quedara de brazos cruzados.** Kuniko04: **Claro que no me molestan los comentarios extensos, al contrario. Jajaja me reí con la escena de Soi Fong y el chocolate. Del manga que te digo, no sé si Tite lo tenía planeado o se lo está sacando de la manga, pero lo que sí es seguro es que está haciendo un buen trabajo en tratar de hilar todo y que encajen las cosas. Y pues este capítulo estuvo triste, extrañaré al viejo Zanguetsu, pero por otra parte, si apenas estaba Ichigo usando una parte de su poder, y ahora que estará completo será un monstruo.** ALEXZHA: **Muchas gracias por comentar.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 10.- La cámara de los 46.**

En la gran sala de la cámara de los 46 se escuchaba a un hombre hablar acerca de las medidas que se tomarían para erradicar la actual plaga del virus que amenazaba con devastar a la Sociedad de Almas.

Las ideas no se hicieron esperar y la sala se llenó de murmullos, murmullos que se extinguieron cuando la gran puerta se abrió de par en par estrepitosamente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver entrar al capitán Kuchiki, con su caminar lento, firme y elegante. Su rostro estaba sereno como siempre, sin embargo sus ojos denotaban algo raro en él, disgusto.

—¿Qué significa esto Capitán Kuchiki? —preguntó sorprendido uno de los jueces, pues por todos era sabido la intachable conducta del capitán.

—Vengo a exigir la liberación inmediata de mi hermana y sus amigos. —expresó el capitán, aunque su tono de voz no era elevado mostraba determinación y dureza.

La sala se vio envuelta en cuchicheos por la manera de actuar de Byakuya. En ese momento Kyoraku y Ukitake se colocaron cada uno a un costado del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

—Ellos han cometido traición al relacionarse con un infectado. —dijo un sabio poniéndose de pie. —han roto las reglas y necesitan un castigo.

Byakuya dio un paso al frente.

—Otras veces han roto las reglas. —dijo calmado. —y lo único que han hecho es salvar a la Sociedad de Almas. —El sabio se sentó. En la cámara se podían escuchar algunas respuestas como "es cierto", "él tiene razón". —Ellos son impulsivos, no siguen el protocolo, les gusta desafiar a las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas, pero jamás serian traidores. —siguió Byakuya al ver que nadie más tomaba la palabra. —Si ellos trajeron a ese infectado es porque creen que todavía hay esperanza para erradicar este virus.

Kyoraku y Ukitake miraban a Byakuya con grata sorpresa, jamás se habrían imaginado que él alguna vez se atrevería a desafiar una orden de los jueces y sabios, y menos de defender a Ichigo y sus amigos.

—Tal vez tenga razón capitán, pero no podemos dejar sin castigo un acto de esta magnitud, no podemos permitir que otros quieran seguir ese ejemplo. —sentenció uno de los jueces.

—Entonces no me deja otra alternativa. —respondió Byakuya serio. —El clan Kuchiki tomará medidas drásticas. —dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Si algo había aprendido Byakuya, gracias a Ichigo y a su hermana, es que a veces se pueden romper las reglas por un bien mayor. Mucho tiempo había estado alejado de Rukia y no había actuado como un hermano; ahora sería diferente.

—¿Es eso una amenaza capitán? —preguntó un juez en tono intimidante.

—No. Es una advertencia. —contestó Byakuya sin dejarse intimidar.

Después se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, con su porte característico.

—Capitán Kyoraku. —mencionó uno de los sabios viendo al aludido.

—Me uniré a lo que sea que haga él. —respondió el Shinigami de barba. —Y no dudo que muchos más lo hagan también.

—Además no creo que a la división cero y al rey espiritual les agrade la idea de que los Shinigamis que fueron clave para el triunfo en la guerra contra los Quincy estén aprendidos. —mencionó Ukitake.

Después los dos salieron de la cámara y se unieron a Byakuya en su regreso al Gotei Trece.

Los sabios se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Byakuya y los demás. El clan Kuchiki era una de los más importantes, si ellos se levantaban en contra de ellos, muchos otros clanes lo harían, incluyendo a varios Shinigamis del Gotei Trece y no era buen momento para ello. Además era cierto, si esa noticia llegaba a oídos del rey espiritual no sabían cómo podría reaccionar.

El capitán comandante, Byakuya y Ukitake no habían avanzado mucho cuando una mariposa infernal se acercó a Kyoraku.

—¡Oh Byakuya! Lo lograste. —dijo con una gran sonrisa después de escuchar el mensaje.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto en las celdas del segundo escuadrón.

En una celda se encontraban Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika e Ichigo.

Los de cabello extravagante se encontraban sentados en una esquina, los dos restantes estaban de pie junto a los barrotes. Todos llevaban puestas unas esposas que actuaban como supresores de Reiatsu.

Hanatarou no estaba ya que consideraron que actuaba bajo presión de los demás.

Rukia estaba en la celda de enfrente, sentada junto a los barrotes pero observando la ventana, por la que se apreciaba la luna llena. También tenía un supresor de Reiatsu, pero por lo que se encontraba preocupada y triste era por Ashido.

No quería ni imaginarse que es lo que estaría sufriendo en ese momento.

Ichigo notó la preocupación de Rukia, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes.

—Rukia. —la llamó. —saldremos de aquí y rescataremos a Ashido. —le dijo cuando ella lo volteó a ver.

—Sí. —dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente, pues no dudaba de sus palabras.

Ichigo también sonrió, pues le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Rukia, y por un momento los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y no existió nada más que ellos.

—Una charolita para la baba. —dijo Renji poniendo una mano una mano debajo de cara de Ichigo.

Su comentario volvió a Rukia e Ichigo a la realidad.

—Uy, creo que veo corazoncitos flotando en el aire. —se burló Ikkaku.

—¡Idiotas! —se quejó Ichigo.

Rukia sólo sonrió apenada, que dirían de ella sus subordinados si la vieran así.

De repente un ruido seco se escuchó en la celda de Rukia, ella se paró sorprendida, después se escuchó otro golpe y se levantó una polvareda.

—Rukia. —gritó Ichigo.

Rukia comenzó a toser por el polvo.

—Estoy bien. —le respondió a Ichigo cuando dejó de toser, pero sin quitar la vista del lugar del que provenía el ruido. — ¡Capitán Zaraki! —exclamó sorprendida cuando el polvo se dispersó y pudo ver la imponente figura del capitán, detrás de ella estaba un hueco en la pared y los escombros en el piso.

—Hola Rukia. —dijo Yachiru asomándose por el hombro de Kempachi y saludando alegremente a su homóloga.

—¡Ah!, me equivoqué de celda. —expresó el capitán.

—¿Qué hace capitán? —preguntó Ikkaku sorprendido, pegado a los barrotes.

—Tsk. —bufó el capitán. —¿No es obvio? Vine a salvar sus traseros. —dicho esto golpeó dos veces, con fuerza, los barrotes de la celda de Rukia y estos cedieron.

—Apártense. —les dijo a los chicos, pero sin darles tiempo a nada, Zaraki arremetió contra la reja haciendo que los chicos salieran expulsados y chocaran contra la pared.

—¿Pero porque está haciendo esto capitán? —preguntó Rukia saliendo de su celda, mientras los demás se ponían de pie.

—Porque no quiero que sólo ustedes se queden con la diversión. —dijo Zaraki.

Después de eso, a petición del capitán del undécimo escuadrón, los chicos le contaron todo sobre Ashido.

Los chicos sabían que no era correcto desobedecer las órdenes de la central de los 46, pero no podían abandonar a Ashido, así que decidieron ir primero por sus armas y después ir al escuadrón doce para rescatar a su amigo, así que todos salieron del escuadrón dos a través del agujero en la pared que hizo Kempachi.

—Ken-chan el zombi esta por allá. —señaló Yachiru un camino a su derecha.

Zaraki tenía curiosidad por ver al zombi que según Ichigo hablaba, también quería medir fuerzas con él. Desde que había iniciado todo a él no le tenían permitido salir del Sereitei y mucho menos enfrentarse a los zombis. Sabían que él no era muy precavido y tenían miedo de que pudiera convertirse en uno de ellos.

—Vamos Yachiru. —dijo el capitán y se echó a correr.

Los shinigamis se quedaron sorprendidos, pues el capitán se había ido y no les había quitado los supresores.

—Se equivocó de camino otra vez. —comentó Yumichika.

—Es mejor así. —comentó Ichigo y luego empezó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraban resguardadas sus armas, el escuadrón seis, quizá con ellas se pudieran liberar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

En los pasillos del escuadrón dos se escuchan el retumbar del algunos pasos, se detuvieron al llegar a las celdas en las que suponían se encontraban prisioneros Ichigo, Rukia y compañía.

Pero las celdas se encontraban vacías, con las rejas destrozadas y un gran hueco en la pared de una de ellas.

—Vaya estos chicos tienen prisa. —dijo Ukitake sonriendo amablemente.

—Son unos idiotas. —respondió Byakuya serio. Los demás se sorprendieron al escucharle decir una grosería.

Byakuya y Kyoraku caminaron nuevamente hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó el capitán de cabello blanco.

—A donde se dirigen ellos. —respondieron al unísono, después con un Shunpo desaparecieron del lugar. Segundos después Ukitake también desapareció.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los cinco Shinigamis se adentraban al escuadrón seis, se habían ayudado de la oscuridad para llegar hasta ahí sin ser vistos.

Y ahora caminaban con sigilo para no llamar la atención, cuando escuchaban las voces de Shinigamis acercándose se ocultaban en algunos cuartos, o en su defecto se veían en la necesidad de dejarlos inconscientes.

Ellos llegaron a la habitación donde sabían estarían sus Zanpakutos, Renji abrió la puerta con cuidado y se alegró de ver sobre una mesa a su querida Zabimaru. Los demás entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Renji estaba consciente de que su capitán le daría un buen castigo, pero siempre seguía lo que le dictaba su alma. Y ahora le estaba diciendo que tenía que salvar a un inocente.

Rukia también sentía que defraudaba a su hermano, pero no podía abandonar una segunda vez a Ashido.

Renji fue el primero en acercarse hasta la mesa, estiró la mano para tomar su arma cuando sintió la fuerte presencia de alguien a su espalda.

No fue el único en sentirla, pues todos se voltearon hacia la puerta.

—¡Byakuya! —exclamó Ichigo.

Byakuya estiró el brazo y apuntó con un dedo de la mano.

—Byakurai. —pronunció y de su dedo índice salió una luz blanca.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto un grupo de Shinigamis de bajo rango entraba al Sereitei. Ellos habían salido por la tarde con el objetivo de acabar con una horda de zombis, de los diez que habían salido, sólo regresaban cinco.

—fue una dura batalla, pero al menos estamos bien ¿Verdad Sho? —preguntó un Shinigami a otro de cabello corto rubio y ojos cafés.

—Sí. —dijo el Shinigami algo cansado.

Todos se dirigieron a rendir el informe a su escuadrón. Sho se quedó atrás.

Se levantó un poco su traje de Shinigami y observó la herida que llevaba en una pierna. Un zombi lo había rasguñado antes de que pudiera derrotarlo.

—Anda Sho no te quedes. —le gritó su compañero. Sho retomó la marcha.

Se sentía culpable y mortificado, su deber era haberse quedado atrás, confesar la herida que tenía, pero no quería morir. Además era un simple rasguño superficial, nada malo podría suceder.

Sho se adentró en el quinto escuadrón, llevando el virus consigo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos… **


	11. Rescate

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios:** HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa, Kuniko04, Kawai-Maria, Anahis, ALEXZHA.**

* * *

De nueva cuenta una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero en junio y julio es cuando más trabajo tengo, y apenas tuve un pequeño descanso para actualizar esta historia.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 11.- Rescate. **

Era de noche cuando llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas. Ashido se detuvo al ver que los demás lo hicieron.

—Bienvenido a casa. —le dijo Rukia.

¿Casa?, se preguntó Ashido. Hace mucho que no utilizaba esa palabra, no al menos como sinónimo de lugar seguro y agradable para habitar y compartir con otros.

Él a veces dormía dentro de alguna casa solo o con otros no vivos, pero nunca la sentía como suya, sólo era un lugar en el cual estar sin un objetivo particular.

Sin embargo cuando Rukia se refirió a ese lugar como casa, algo se removió en él. De nueva cuenta pequeños recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, lo estaba recordando, alguna vez vivió ahí, alguna vez se sintió feliz de pertenecer nuevamente a ese lugar.

Sin embargo esa sensación agradable duro poco.

Pronto se vio rodeados por personas que lo sujetaron con cuerdas.

Él no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, si era su casa ¿Por qué lo trataban así?, ¿Por qué trataban así a Rukia?

Quiso zafarse para ir a ayudarla, pero las cuerdas lo sujetaban con fuerza. Hizo el intento de hablar, de pedir que lo dejaran estar con ella, pero solamente gruñidos era lo que salían de su boca, gruñidos que esos hombres ignoraban.

Se desesperó cuando vio que esos sujetos se llevaban a Rukia y los demás lejos de él.

Ashido intentó caminar hacia donde llevaban a Rukia, pero los de la fuerza especial lo jalaron con fuerza y lo obligaron a caminar hacia otro rumbo. Finalmente llegaron al escuadrón doce.

—Capitán Mayuri ¿Qué haremos con él? —preguntó un ninja al capitán, que ya los esperaba afuera.

—Llévenlo a la celda que ya está preparada para él. —les informó. —mañana mismo comenzaré a estudiarlo. —dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción y sadismo.

Si hubiera sido por él, esa noche empezaría con el estudio, pero tenía que esperar órdenes del comandante Kyoraku.

Ashido fue llevado a una gran celda de paredes gruesas y blancas, sólo la de enfrente era de un grueso cristal para permitir su observación. La puerta, también de cristal, se localizaba en esa pared.

Mayuri se acercó a un lado de la puerta y tecleó la contraseña, algunos segundos después la puerta se abrió. Los ninjas sin ningún cuidado empujaron a Ashido hacia dentro, después la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Ashido se zafó de las cuerdas después de unos minutos y caminó hacia la pared de cristal.

Comenzó a golpearla con fuerza con las dos manos, pero por más que golpeaba no lograba hacerle el más mínimo daño al cristal.

—Rukia. —dijo Ashido mientras seguía golpeando la pared con desesperación. —Rukia.

—Vaya, vaya, así que puedes hablar. —comentó impresionado Mayuri. —eso sólo aumenta mi interés por estudiarte. —dijo y luego se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Ashido siguió intentado escapar de su prisión.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku y Yumichika pudieron llegar sin contratiempos a la habitación donde sabían estarían sus Zanpakutos, Renji abrió la puerta con cuidado y se alegró de ver sobre una mesa a su querida Zabimaru. Los demás entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Renji estaba consciente de que su capitán le daría un buen castigo, pero siempre seguía lo que le dictaba su alma. Y ahora le estaba diciendo que tenía que salvar a un inocente.

Rukia también sentía que defraudaba a su hermano, pero no podía abandonar una segunda vez a Ashido.

Renji fue el primero en acercarse hasta la mesa, estiró la mano para tomar su arma cuando sintió la fuerte presencia de alguien a su espalda.

No fue el único en sentirla, pues todos se voltearon hacia la puerta.

—¡Byakuya! —exclamó Ichigo.

Byakuya estiró el brazo y apuntó con un dedo de la mano.

—Byakurai. —pronunció y de su dedo índice salió una luz blanca y ante la sorpresa de todos esta fue a parar directo al supresor que tenía puesto Renji, destrozándolo.

—¿Ca...pitán? —exclamó asombrado el teniente de cabello rojo.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rukia.

Byakuya no contestó, sin embargo liberó a los demás de los supresores.

—Sólo tienen esta noche para liberar a ese infectado. —comentó Byakuya. —en este momento está en el escuadrón doce. La cámara de los 46 ha retirado los cargos en su contra, sin embargo siguen con su decisión de eliminar la amenaza que representa ese zombi. —les informó.

—Ashido no es ninguna amenaza. —dijo Rukia dando un paso al frente. A su hermano no le sorprendió ver ese brillo de coraje y decisión en sus ojos.—él está cambiando, no es como los otros, puede hablar y ha decidido no comer más personas.

Byakuya se sorprendió aunque sus gestos no lo reflejaron.

—Es cierto Byakuya. —comentó Ichigo. —él puede ser la clave para acabar con el virus.

—Después de que lo rescaten comuníquense con Urahara él sabrá que hacer, yo los estaré esperando en la entrada Norte para ayudarlos a salir.

—Gracias. —le dijo Ichigo.

—No lo hago por ti. —respondió el capitán con su característica frialdad. —Si es verdad lo que dices es mejor mantener a Ashido lejos del capitán Mayuri. Ahora váyanse. —les ordenó.

Ichigo y los demás salieron de la habitación. Rukia antes de hacerlo le dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento y admiración a su hermano.

Cuando se quedó sólo el capitán se permitió esbozar una muy pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. Su hermana e Ichigo siempre le demostraban porque eran personas dignas de confianza y admiración. Aunque eso jamás lo sabría el Shinigami sustituto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

El grupo de rescate no tuvo ningún problema para llegar ni para entrar al escuadrón doce, pues habían noqueado fácilmente a los vigilantes.

Sin embargo se habían enfrentado a las trampas de Mayuri y Rukia e Ichigo en el camino habían dejado a un Ikkaku inconsciente debido a las descargas eléctricas que sufrió al haber activado una trampa, a un Yumichika paralizado por un veneno que activó al pisar un botón en el suelo y a un Renji pegado a una pared de la ropa por varios cuchillos, que no alcanzó a esquivar.

Y ahora estaban frente a la celda de Ashido.

—Ashido. —dijo Rukia con dolor al verlo sentado en un rincón amarrado. Como no había dejado de intentar romper el cristal, los Shinigamis tuvieron que sujetarlo. —¿Ichigo como abrimos esto? —le preguntó a su compañero.

—No lo sé. —respondió Ichigo examinando la puerta.

—Baila Sode no Shirayuki. —dijo Rukia y despertó su Shikai.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Abriré esa puerta como sea. —le respondió a Ichigo. Él suspiró.

—Sabía que los encontraría aquí. —escucharon la voz de Kyoraku a sus espaldas. Ellos giraron para verlo. —y que necesitarían la contraseña. —sonrió mostrándoles una pequeña tarjeta.

—Capitán Kyoraku, ¿nos ayudará? —preguntó Rukia asombrada mientras el capitán se acercaba a ellos.

—Claro, sabes que no soporto las injusticias. —dijo él tecleando la contraseña. —pero sólo puedo darle unos minutos antes de dar la alarma, después de todo sigo siendo el comandante del Gotei Trece.

—Gracias. —dijo Rukia y entró a la habitación para liberar a Ashido.

Mientras tanto Sho se encontraba en su cama sufriendo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de mucha fiebre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos… **


	12. La decisión de Sho

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Kawai-Maria: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.** ALEXZHA: **Sho es un Shinigami que resultó herido por un zombi y que aun así entró al Sereitei, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.** Kuniko04: **Sí, Byakuya es genial, pues yo no creo que Bambieta se haya acostado con su subordinado. Y ¿leíste el manga de esta semana? Tite se pasa, ahora tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar.** Akisa: **Sí Kyoraku es mucho más flexible que Yamamoto, y eso es bueno que aparte de ser fuerte tenga un gran corazón. Aunque por eso ya le invadieron la SS y ni cuenta se dio XD.

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo doce.- La decisión de Sho.**

Shinji caminaba por los pasillos de su escuadrón, se dirigía a hablar con Byakuya, pues apenas se había enterado de que habían apresado a Ichigo y los demás y quería obtener de primera mano la información.

Y además si no le daba la información correcta y completa a Hiyori, seguramente esta lo regañaría por un buen rato.

Suspiró. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no veía en persona a esa rubia mandona, desde que todo esto había empezado sólo hablaba con ella por teléfono o a través de la pantalla gigante.

Y ella se mostraba muy molesta por no poder entrar en acción. No quería ni imaginarse como lo recibiría cuando todo esto acabara.

Hirako salió de sus pensamientos al ver que un subordinado caminaba hacia él con prisa.

—¿Capitán no ha visto a Sho? —preguntó el Shinigami de gafas cuando estuvo frente a Shinji. —Desde la tarde que llegamos se encerró en su cuarto, pero fui a buscarlo y no estaba.

—Debe de andar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí. —respondió el Vizard. —pero ¿Por qué estás preocupado?¿pasó algo?

El Shinigami dudó si contarle o no, pero al final concluyó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a su superior, así que le enseñó unas vendas con sangre.

—Encontré esto en su cuarto. —le informó. —temo que un zombi lo haya herido cuando luchamos contra ellos por la tarde.

Hirako cambió su semblante relajado por uno de preocupación, pues sabía los riesgos que eso implicaría.

—Organiza un equipo de búsqueda. —le ordenó. —pero hay que actuar con mucha discreción, primero tenemos que estar seguros de que no sea una falsa alarma. —le comentó. —además tampoco quiero generar el pánico entre las personas.

—Sí. —respondió el chico y se marchó para cumplir su encargo.

—Ni modo dejaré la conversación con Byakuya para después. —dijo el capitán. Ahora necesitaba hablar con Kyoraku.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

El Shinigami de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, llamado Sho, caminaba con dificultad por el Sereitei.

Desde hacía un par de horas se había comenzado a sentir mal, tenía dolor de cabeza y fiebre.

Síntomas de su conversión al estado zombi, lo sabía muy bien. Había visto a varios de sus amigos morir ante sus ojos para luego regresar a convertidos en esos seres faltos de corazón y raciocinio.

Había sido muy descuido a la hora de enfrentarse a uno de ellos y había resultado herido, y como Shinigami que era, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que no podía volver con vida al cuartel; pero como cualquier ser humano tenía miedo a morir, a morir sin verla por última vez.

Sho llegó a los cuarteles del séptimo escuadrón, se escondió detrás de una columna al ver a unos Shinigamis acercándose.

Comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en las articulaciones de las piernas, se dobló por ello y ahogó un quejido para no ser descubierto.

Cuando se le pasó un poco el dolor, comenzó a caminar a un paso más lento.

De nuevo se detuvo al llegar a los jardines del escuadrón siete. Se apoyó de una columna y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, por fin la encontró sentada debajo de un árbol.

Era una Shinigami de cabello negro lacio, que le daba a la cintura, de piel blanca y ojos negros.

—Mogami. —susurró.

Se apretó un poco más su traje para ocultar la herida, después comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Sho, ¡regresaste! —exclamó la muchacha sorprendida y alegre cuando lo vio cerca de ella.

Enseguida se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Estoy tan contenta de que no te haya pasado nada. —dijo la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Él no contestó, pero unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro. Esa sería la última vez que la vería, que estaría entre sus brazos.

Él se separó de ella.

—¿Qué pasa Sho? —preguntó preocupada.

—Te amo. —le dijo él acercándose a su oído. —Y en nombre de ese amor necesito que me prometas algo.—le susurró.

Mogami abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y luego se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar los gritos de dolor, sin embargo no puedo evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

Sho la agarró en un fuerte abrazo, necesitaba tenerla así por el mayor tiempo posible, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le recordó que ya no tenía tiempo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios del escuadrón doce, se encontraban Rukia, Ichigo y Ashido tratando de establecer comunicación con Urahara.

Akon y otros Shinigamis se encontraban inconscientes en el piso. Renji y los demás vigilaban desde afuera.

Rukia empezó a oprimir botones para activar la transmisión, la pantalla frente a ella se prendió y comenzó a verse la estática.

Ashido, quien estaba junto a ella, se empezó a interesar en los botones de colores que parpadeaban, así que empezó a tocarlos.

—No hagas eso Ashido. —lo regañó Rukia a la vez que le daba un pequeño manotazo.

Ashido se le quedó viendo confuso. Rukia se sintió culpable e Ichigo comenzó a reírse, dándole la espalda a Rukia para que no lo viera.

—Ahora quédate quieto y no toques nada. —le dijo Rukia a Ashido sonriendo y haciéndole señas con un dedo.

Ella siguió ajustando los controles, pero a Ashido seguían llamándole la atención los intensos y brillantes colores de los botones, así que intentó nuevamente agarrarlos, Rukia se dio cuenta e intentó detenerlo.

En ese momento apareció Urahara en pantalla.

—¡Hola Kuchiki-San!¡Kurosaki….—su saludo quedó incompleto pues se sorprendió de ver a Rukia forcejeando con Ashido para que no tocara los botones, y a un Ichigo que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues pensaba que se estaban tocando mucho.

—Hola Urahara. —dijo Rukia mientras sujetaba, por fin, las dos manos de Ashido. —necesitamos tu ayuda.

—No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero hay un zombi junto a ti. —comentó el rubio rascándose la mejilla.

—Él es Ashido. —respondió Rukia. —Y es inofensivo. —dijo a la vez que Ashido le lanzaba una mordida a Ichigo, pues este había tratado de sujetarlo de las manos. —bueno, casi.

Minutos después, Rukia ya había controlado a Ashido y le terminó de contar todo a Urahara.

—Ya veo. —musitó Urahara. —quizás tengas razón y él sea la clave para encontrar la cura. Lo que tienen que hacer es salir de ahí, y me encontraré con ustedes después. —le informó. —pero antes deben enviarme una muestra de la sangre de Ashido para analizarla.

Urahara terminó de darles las instrucciones y cortó la comunicación. Rukia con ayuda de Ichigo logró obtener la muestra de sangre de Shinigami infectado y se la envió a Urahara.

En esos momentos la alarma del laboratorio comenzó a sonar, ya habían descubierto que Ashido se había escapado.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al mismo tiempo por las calles del Sereitei caminaba a prisa Mogami, con la cara bañada por las lágrimas. En las manos llevaba una cuerda, de la que sujetaba por las manos a Sho, quien caminaba detrás de ella, bañado en sudor.

Algunos Shinigamis se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba así que corrieron hacia ella, pero Mogami les gritaba que la dejaran en paz, que no era asunto suyo y los amenazaba con la espada.

Algunos, creyendo que se había trastornado, fueron a avisarles a los capitanes Hirako y Komamura.

Los Shinigamis rodearon a la chica.

—Mogami baja el arma. —ordenó un Shinigami de su escuadrón.

—No, ustedes no entienden. —gritó ella aferrándose a la cuerda y a su espada. —él me lo pidió, él, él…

Pero el nudo en la garganta no la dejó hablar.

—¡Argg!—gritó Sho por el dolor físico, por el ardor en su cuerpo, pero más que nada por el dolor en el alma, porque sabía que estaba traspasando esa línea que dividía al hombre enamorado de esa chica, al ser devorador de carne.

Mogami se volteó para verlo, ya había llegado la hora. Con el brazo se limpió las lágrimas y después sujeto con más fuerza su Katana apuntándole a Sho.

—¿Estás loca?¿piensas matarlo? —gritó un Shinigami.

—Es mi deber. —le respondió.

Entonces a una orden del que dirigía el grupo, varios Shinigamis la rodearon y la sujetaron con fuerza. Dos Shinigamis más llegaron junto a Sho y usando Kido lo liberaron. Él se quedó quieto.

—No, aléjense de él. —gritó ella luchando por liberarse.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Shinji, que acababa de llegar junto con Komamura.

—Capitán la chica se volvió loca y trata de matar a Sho. —le informó uno.

El capitán del quinto escuadrón volteó a verla. Ella lloraba en silencio, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza y pena.

—Tengo que hacerlo, me lo pidió.

—¡Suéltenla!—ordenó el rubio, no le hacía falta más para saber que ocurría.

Los Shinigamis obedecieron, al verse libre ella volteó hacia Sho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, él asintió con la cabeza. Si debía morir, quería que fuera a manos de ella.

De nuevo espantosos dolores hicieron que Sho gritara, agachara la cabeza y se llevara las manos a ella.

Los Shinigamis se acercaron para ayudarlo, pero Sho los empujó con fuerza, arañándolos en el proceso. Los Shinigamis cayeron al suelo y no se levantaron.

Sho alzó la mirada, pero sus ojos ya no eran cafés, eran amarillos, la conversión ya se había llevado a cabo.

Él le gruñó a la Shinigami que lo veía y luego se dio la media vuelta para correr, pero Mogami liberó su Shikai y a una orden suya una ráfaga de energía salió de ella, impactó directamente a la cabeza de Sho, haciéndolo caer al momento.

La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se limpió las lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa triste surcó su rostro, había cumplido su promesa, lo había liberado. Volteó a ver su mano izquierda e hizo girar con sus dedos la argolla dorada que tenía en el dedo anular, después se llevó esa mano a la boca y besó el anillo.

Shinji corrió hacía ella para evitar que se pegará contra el piso, pues se había desmayado. Komamura se acercó y observó con tristeza a su subordinada.

Otros Shinigamis corrieron a ayudar a sus compañeros caídos, pero se detuvieron al ver que ellos se levantaron con prisa. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ellos tenían los ojos amarillos y la piel se les había puesto gris.

Los infectados les gruñeron y luego comenzaron a correr para perderse en las calles Sereitei.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Komamura perplejo.

—El virus ha mutado. —respondió Shinji, aun con la chica en brazos y arrodillado. —Y ahora ha invadido al Sereitei.

* * *

—La historia de Sho está inspirada en un fic de Naruto llamado _Varúô de _ImaginaryTrouble. También en el cortometraje del mismo nombre que pueden encontrar en la sig. Dirección de YT watch?v=TCDGlGK2aaQ&feature=

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos… **


	13. Una delgada línea

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warm Bodies" de Isaac Marion.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa, ALEXZHA, Anahis.**

* * *

**ALGUIEN PARA RECORDAR**

**Capítulo 13.- Una delgada línea.**

Los Shinigamis corrieron a ayudar a sus compañeros caídos, pero se detuvieron al ver que ellos se levantaron con prisa. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ellos tenían los ojos amarillos y la piel se les había puesto gris.

Los infectados les gruñeron y luego comenzaron a correr para perderse en las calles del Sereitei.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Komamura perplejo.

—El virus ha mutado. —respondió Shinji, aún con la chica en brazos y arrodillado. —Y ahora ha invadido al Sereitei.

—¡Muévanse! —ordenó un Shinigami del escuadrón de Komamura tras salir del estado de sorpresa en el que se encontraba.

Los Shinigamis obedecieron al momento y salieron en busca de esos dos seres para acabar con ellos antes de que pudieran causar daños al Sereitei.

Shinji le pasó la chica que sostenía en brazos a un subordinado y le ordenó llevarla al escuadrón cuatro.

—Esto es muy delicado. —dijo Komamura mientras caminaba al lado de su homólogo. —Al parecer el tiempo de conversión ha disminuido considerablemente.

—Y si eso sigue así la Sociedad de Almas como la conocemos, podría desaparecer. —dijo preocupado el chico de cabello rubio.

Luego con un Shunpo desaparecieron para ir con el capitán comandante, él tenía que saber lo serio de la situación.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los Shinigamis caminaban por los pasillos del doceavo escuadrón en dirección a la salida, hubieran corrido de no ser por Ashido que no les podía seguir el paso, y mientras lo hacían una voz que se escuchaba por todo el Gotei Trece informaba de la reciente traición de los dos tenientes, el Shinigami sustituto y los oficiales.

—¡Eso es injusto! —dijo Renji al escuchar que los catalogaban como de máxima peligrosidad y daban carta abierta para usar en contra de ellos la fuerza, también se pedía la recaptura de Ashido y de no haber remedio, su eliminación.

—Esas son ordenes de la central de los 46. —dijo Rukia mientras doblaba en una esquina, seguida de Ashido.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver frente a ella a varios Shinigamis empuñando las espadas.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó el que estaba a cargo. —No podemos dejar que se lleven al zombi.

Y aunque se esforzaba en demostrar determinación y coraje, la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de miedo al saber que tenía que enfrentarse a los Shinigamis que tenía enfrente.

—Me gusta tu coraje chiquillo. —dijo Ikkaku dando un paso al frente. —creo que me divertiré mucho. —dijo corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo y los demás sacaron sus Zanpakutos, ellos no querían que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, pero si no había alternativa tendrían que enfrentarse a sus compañeros, eso sí evitando hacerles demasiado daño.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Hanataro corría por los pasillos de Gotei Trece, iba en busca de sus amigos, aunque se había librado del encarcelamiento gracias a Unohana, no podía quedarse como si nada.

Tembló al pensar lo que Unohana haría con él después que se enterara de su desobediencia hacia sus órdenes de permanecer en el escuadrón, pero sacudió su cabeza y siguió avanzando.

Acababan de dar la alarma en contra de ellos, así que además de estar seguro de que habían logrado rescatar a Ashido, suponía que ahora buscaban salir del Sereitei, y en eso él los podía ayudar.

Se quedó parado al escuchar cerca de él mucho alboroto, entonces pudo notar que varios Shinigamis corrían en todas direcciones.

Con un poco de miedo detuvo a uno del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a uno que parecía ser del quinto escuadrón. El chico lo volteó a ver molesto, Hanataro se imaginó que le gritaría y empujaría. Pero el Shinigami al reconocerlo cambio de actitud.

—Yamada-San algo horrible ha pasado. —le dijo. Hanataro estaba muy sorprendido por la forma tan respetuosa en la que le hablaba. Todavía no se acostumbraba al respeto que le mostraban tras su regreso de Hueco Mundo. —Dos zombis han logrado colarse en el Sereitei y estamos tratando de encontrarlos. —le informó. —todavía esto no se sabe así que le pido su discreción. —y dicho esto el Shinigami echó a correr.

—Eso empeora la situación. —se dijo él.

Y sin perder más tiempo retomó su camino, sin embargo al llegar frente al octavo escuadrón, se detuvo horrorizado al ver frente a él a un zombi comiendo a una persona común.

El zombi que tenía en su boca un pedazo de carne, volteó a verlo con sus ojos amarillos y su rostro gris.

Hanataro sudó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Con movimientos delicados llevó la mano a su espada sin quitarle la vista al zombi.

El zombi gruñó y se levantó del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia Hanataro.

El Shinigami se impresionó al ver que el zombi ya no se movía con la lentitud de siempre, aunque tampoco mostraba gran velocidad, pero sobre todo al reconocerlo.

—¡Keito! —exclamó Hanataro angustiado.

Keito era miembro del escuadrón de Komamura, se conocieron en la invasión de los Quincys, Keito había quedado muy mal herido y Hanataro además de sanarlo, lo llevó en la espalda por mucho rato mientras escapaban de otro Quincy.

Mientras veía caminar al zombi frente a él, Hanataro se debatía entre atacar a quien fuera su amigo o no, pero no era el único, ya que él vio muy sorprendido como el zombi se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él y parecía dudar en atacarlo.

—Grr. —gruñó mirando al cielo, luego volteó a ver a Hanataro, dio otro más y volvió a detenerse. —A..mi..go. —balbuceó con dificultad y después de eso se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando para perderse en la oscuridad de un callejón.

A Hanataro le temblaron las piernas y se dejó caer al piso, no entendía que había pasado, pero estaba aliviado de que saliera bien librado de eso.

Sin embargo había hablado muy pronto, ya que el cuerpo del hombre que yacía muerto frente a él, se empezó a remover y luego se levantó lentamente.

—¡Ah! —gritó con miedo, pues el hombre tenía expuestas las vísceras, le faltaba una parte de un brazo y caminaba hacia él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia y los demás se encontraban corriendo hacia el lugar que les había indicado Byakuya, no les faltaba mucho para llegar.

Les había sido muy fácil derrotar a los Shinigamis que se habían puesto en su camino, hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con capitanes o tenientes.

Rukia, Ashido e Ichigo avanzaban por las calles, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika lo hacían por los techos.

En ese momento se escuchó de nuevo la voz de alarma, pero esta vez informaba que dos infectados habían invadido el Sereitei y daba a conocer que se entraba en un toque de queda.

Los Shinigamis se preocuparon mucho, pero en ese momento su prioridad era Ashido.

—Deténganse traidores. —escucharon una voz conocida.

Frente a Ichigo, Rukia y Ashido apareció Soi Fong.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos… **


End file.
